Death and Rebirth
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: Sakura is back in Konoha. Rumor and suspicions are abound, and Ishin is attending the Nin Academy. Due to Sasuke's current situation, they are targeted by enemy village leaders. Will Sasuke be able to save the ones he loves? Sequel to: Unwanted Desire
1. Chapter 1

**_Death and Rebirth_**

A SasuSaku Fanfic: By UchihaSanNin

Sequel to: Unwanted Desire

* * *

This is an anonymous review that I got from- (Not telling.) It's Katana not Khatana.  
REALLY BAD STORY. STOP RIGHTING THIS INSTANT-- THis was for the fanFic _Uwanted Desire_. If you dont have the guts to tell me that it does suck with your actual pen name attatched, then dont even leave a damned review. Like I sed in my BIO...Critism is wanted to a maximum. and if you leave an ugly and unnecesary review, then you dont need to be reading at all. BUT thats just me. Idc if someONE wants me to quit, unless i get a few hundred telling me they dont want me to do this, then I will discontinue the storys and stop.

Da dada daaaaaaa!! The SEQUEL you've been waiting FOOOOOR!! lmao. read.

huuughhhh...No pressure... XP

Love,

A very emotionally challenged

UchihaSanNin :D

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Refused to believe it. Konohagakure. They were HOME. But...

_I'm not...Happy...I'm not...and_...

She stopped her thoughts, feeling a tug at her hand. She looked down to see Satoshi standing next to her, looking up at her with a peading look in his eyes. "M-Mommy...I haveta go PEEEEE..." It was raining heavily outside, and she had just gotten into the Uchiha Manor. She was astonished by how...STUNNING that it was. It was beyond beautiful.

"All right...c'mon, shortstuff, lets find the bathroom for you..." She pulled the young boy with her as she walked down the long hall.

Flashback...

_"All of your old clothing is there at the Uchiha Manor. The maids that have been put there have managed to keep it clean and in it's original state. Once you get there, DON'T leave. Do you understand me?" Sasuke was sitting cross legged across from her, naked, with the blankets tangled around his hips. THe moonlight played across sinewy muscle, adding shadow and definition to his already beautifully handsome physique. __She said nothing. She clenched the blankets in her fists, and stared down at the black fabric. A lump rose in her throat, but she kept it down, knowing that she couldn't argue with him. He would win in the end._

_"I...I understand...Sasuke-Sa--"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He commanded. "I hate that...I detest it..." _

_"Yes." She replied, and then his hand caught her chin. He pushed her face up to look him in the eyes. Those feral, cold, unreadable obsidian eyes seemed to look into her soul as she stared into them._

_"Say it."_

_Silence--_

_"Sakura."_

_She jerked out of his grasp, and turned her face to the side. "Sasuke-Kun..." She muttered, and he heard the sarcasm in her voice. _

_He pulled her face back up to look her in the eyes again, and she gave him a dirty look. "Don't act like I am the bad guy...I am doing this for YOUR own good. I hope you come to understand that someday..." Then he kissed her gently, and pulled her to him, tossing off the blankets that covered his lower torso. "I don't want you hurt...You're important to me_..."

END

She found the bathroom and waited for Satoshi to come out. the other two were exploring around the Manor, and she could hear their excited screams of awe. She smiled, and looked up at the sky_. Sasuke-Kun_...

Ishin was trailing behind with his father and Suigetsu, taking care of other things. She didn't want to be HERE. Konoha wasn't the problem, it was the Uchiha District itself. There was no telling how long she would be here with her children, without Sasuke. This would be nothing but a pain for her.

--

She was lying in bed that night, after putting all the kids to bed, still waiting for Sasuke and her eldest son to arrive_. What's taking so damned long...? This isn't right...I don't understand..._ She curled up into a ball on the bed, pulling the sheets to her chin as she buried under the blankets.

--

"As soon as ou get to the Manor, Ishin, I want you to check on your brothers and sister. Then go to bed...You got school tommorrow, right?"

"Yeah..." The boy whispered, as they came to the front door. "Unfortunately..."

"Then get to bed." He replied tersely, leaving no room for arguement. He went straight for the large bedroom at the other side of the house. His parents old bedroom. He parted ways with Ishin, and opened the shouji door silently. "Sakura..." He whispered, and saw her lying on the bed, buried in the blankets. she was fast asleep. He leaned over her, seeing that her face was half covered by her cotton candy pink hair, and she was buried underneath the blankets. He ran a hand over her soft skin, swiping away the locks of hair that was in her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up, slowly focusing on Sasuke's face. "What...what took you so long...? I was getting..." He kissed her, cutting off her question of concern. Then he pulled her into his arms and layed next to her on the bed.

He sat there next to her on the edge of the bed a few hours later, watching her sleep, and rubbing a hand over his eyes. _I don't want to leave her here by herself...Yes...she can defend herself...but..._ He ran a hand along the line of her backbone, and then leaned over her. She was lying on her stomach, hugging a pilliow to her face, with her face buried into it. The blankets covered her lower half of her body. His chest pressed into her back as he nuzzled her backbone, and he threw a leg over hers, and hugged her sides with his forearms.

He placed a gentle kiss on her back, and pulled away_. I'm Sorry_...He said to himself_. I hated coming to this decision...But I am doing this for you_...

He quickly dressed, and and looked in on the kids as he made his way out, then left without second glance back.

Sakura woke up the next morning and felt for the familair body that used to snuggle with her til morning. Her hand hit an empty cold spot, and her eyes snapped open. "Sasuke?" She asked loudly, and sat up, holding the blankets to her breasts. "Damn it..."

Ishin had left for school that morning, walking down the road with his hands shoved into his black short's pockets. He'd just passed a gang of females, who stopped in their tracks and STARED at him. He didn't understand what their problem was. "what the hell are you staring at? You got a problem?" He'd asked, and the girls just blushed madly, and turned around and started talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Tch..." He just kept on walking, knowing that they were following a good distance behind. Their puupy eyes were staring holes into his back. "Females..." He murmured. "They are so annoying..." He made it to Hajime's place, and beat on the door.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!" He yelled, and A sleepy yawn greeted his voice from the other side of the door. Then, the door slid open, and there stood a sloppily dressed blond boy. "Huh...wake up. Let's go." Hajime nodded, and followed incoherantly as the Uchiha shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked off.

--

Iruka-Sensei looked over at the young raven haired boy who stood to the side of the room, looking and taking in the features of his fellow classmates who didn't really take notice of him. _Another uchiha..._He thought. _And it looks like He's gonna stay for a good while...and this is the last semester of class...I wonder how much his father taught him so far...?_

"First off, I would like to introduce our newest student! I want all of you to give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home. He and his family came from...uh...a...distant village around here." He walked over to the young boy who stood beside the chalk board, and put a hand on his shoulder. "This young man is Uchiha Ishin." Every one looked up, with suprised and stunned expressions at the name. Then, to Ishin's embarrassment, a hushed whisper traveled around the room. "Uchiha..."

"That clan is dangerous..."

"My mother told me all about them...They're not good to hang around with..."

"I heard that they are back here in Konoha becuase Ushiha Sama abandoned them."

Iruka's hand tightened considerably on Ishin's shoulder, making the boy look up at him. "..."

"Hajime-Chan, raise your hand." He ordered, and the young blond, Naruto spawn slowly raised his hand. "Ishin, go and sit with Hajime." The girls in the class stared and watched him walk up the stairs, turning their heads as the Uchiha passed them with his hands shoved through his pockets. He is SO HOT. They all thought at the same time, practically drooling over the thought of being on his team when they had to split up into different three man cells.

Ishin sat down and stacked his hands in front of his face, appearing to be bored, and listening to the still hushed whispers that drifted around him. _Ingorance is bliss, _His father had told him. _Pure bliss..._

--

Sakura walked around the village, with Hikaru on her shoulders, and hse hel him in place with her hands gripping his gangly legs. Satoshi and Sayur had the hemmed edges of her pink slitted skirt in their fists, walking with her as she flitted around.

"Sakura-San!!"

She didn't hear the voice at first, and she kept on going. She was headed back to the Uchiha District, knowing that if Naruto even saw a flash of pink hair, he would throttle her. SHe got the things that she wanted so she could make dinner that night, so she was happy.

"YO, FOREHEAD!!"

"SAKURA-SAN!!"

"SAKURA!!"

"OI!! PINKY!!"

Sakura turned and looked around, with an angry look in her eyes when she heard her old nickname. Ino stood at least 20 feet away, and the blonde smiled at her old friend, tears coming to her beautiful blue eyes. "Sakura-Chan!!" She yelled, and The pinkette barely had enough time to get Hikaru off of her shoulders and, the boy wailed in fury as he was squished between the two women.

Ishin walked in the house, shutting the fusuma door behind him, hearing laughter and strange voices coming from the kitchen. He walked into the room, and stopped just short of coming in when he saw his mother sitting at the small table with three other people. "Uh...m-mom...?"

"Ishin. Um...dinner's ready, so come and eat!" She said, with a cheerful note in her voice. Ishin was stunned.

"Uh..." He couldn't say anything in answer as he walked over and sat down as his mother handed him a bowl. _She...She's...HAPPY...laughing...and...who are these people...? I've never seen her so happy before... She looks pretty when she smiles...I never really see that smile often anymore..._

_Later..._

Sai walked over to the door, and Sakura followed. "He looks exactly like Him, Sakura. He only has your eyes." He said, smiling. Sakura shut the fusuma door ass he walked out behind him. He was the only one left at the Uchiha manor. "His brothers as well. Sayuri has your looks. Ugly Jr."

Her eye twitched, and she muttered a thankyou.

"I'm kidding, Sakura-Chan. I'm kidding..." He said, smiling, and Then the smile faded. "Whay are you back here? As far as I know, you were being kept in Otogakure to keep up this peace treaty."

"..." She didn't answer at first, and sat on the railing, tucking her legs under her and leaned backwards against the large post at her back. "Sai-Kun...I...We think...er...Sasuke thinks...that we are in danger...He...something happened, and the Kirikage may have caught wind of it..."

Ishin sat up on the balcony outside his room, and lostened to the two of them talk. His eyes widened at teh revelation of why they had come to be in Konoha. _So that's why we're here..._ He told himself. _The enemy villages...They pose that great of a threat on my father? BUT...but h is a Kage himself! Not to mention an Uchiha...So he should be able to kick their dirty asses straight back to their own village with no trouble...is something wrong with dad...?_

"Then why are you still with him, if he doesn't show anything towards you, Sakura?" The strange, pale raven haired Nin asked, still standing beside her.

"I...Sai..." She stammered. "I still have to stay within the rules of the contract...He may be an asshole sometimes, but he's never done anything to harm me...He wouldn't have been able to do some of the things that he's done if it weren't for me..."

"All due to this contract with the Leaf. Who cares about the damned contract Sakura? You are making yourself MISERABLE becuase of it! You can't live like this. Fuck the contract. Fuck the system. Come back to Konoha. Stay here."

"I can't," She replied, in a hushed whisper. "Naruto would be furious..."

"HE DOESN'T WANT YOU THERE ANYMORE THAN I DO." He nearly shouted. "Leave him. The marraige itself was a convenience. Not for love, not for anything. Just for some stupid goddamned alliance between two growning villages seeking power."

"Sai..." She murmured, looking int his infuriated face. His eyes held a strange look; it was a caring soft one, one that she had never seen in his eyes back when he first came to the team and up until now. She didn't know how to reply. "Sai...I..." He looked down at her, and sighed.

"It's your choice..." He muttered. She gave him an astonished look. Then, He leaned down, and before she could recover her shocked mind, his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes widened, too shocked to do anything. He cupped her face in his hands, and increased the pressure of his lips, then pulled away. Sakura was too stunned for words.

"M-Mom?" Ishin's voice penetrated her thoughts then, and Sai turned around to meet the confused and shocked look of the young Uchiha. "Wha...wha...?"

I-Ishin, It's not what..." Her voice faded off when Ishin's look of confusion turned to rage, and his gaze narrowed on her. then, he whirled on his heels and ran off. "ISHIN!!" She yelled, and Sai just stood there, like a kid who got caught with his hand in the candy jar.

"Shit..." He muttered, wiping a hand over his face. "I guess i should go...Do you want me to go and get him?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder at her. She stood up, straghtening her red blouse.

"No." She said. "Stay here with the others. I'll be back." She movved to jump off of the railing, but Sai grabbed her arm.

"Sakura-Chan..." He murmured, not meeting her green eyed stare. " I...I'm sorry. I acted on impulse...I should've thought before I acted...and I just caused you a bigger problem...I-I'm sorry..."

"Just stay here Sai...It's all right..." He released her, and she jumped off the rail, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Uh oh. I gotta go and write...I havent writtin a rough draft so far for Chappie two. sorry...I hope you enjoy!! ,

UchihaSanNin


	2. Chapter 2

**_Death and Rebirth_**

**_Chapter 2_**

A SasuSaku Fanfic: By UchihaSanNin

Sequel to: Unwanted Desire

I promise that this one will be a little longer. lol. sorry I was in a hurry. And I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a week or two...I went to drill and got dehydrated at the Qaul Range even tho I drank at least 6 canteens (6 QTs of water -That is alot...)...I was FUCKED UP...had to be stuck with a needle six times in order to find a vein. sucked ass. My skin was that damned hard to get through...don't EVER get like that people...you getting dehydrated? tell someone. don't play the super trooper like I did, and tell someone you feel like that. DRINK WATER. painful, but hey. I'm doing fine now. gotta bruise the size of a rather large hickey on my arm (That is what it looks like...a fucking hickey...), but its all good. lol. I felt like straight up shit yesterday and Sunday...I'M SORRY!! DX

My deepest apologies,

UchihaSanNin

Me no owns Naruto.

* * *

Sakura searched fervently for him. She could find nothing. Not even a hint of Ishin's footsteps, Chakra, or anything. NOTHING. "Ishin..." She whispered harshly, afraid to yell out, not wanting to alert nearby Nin of her position. She was putting everything on the line to find him, and nothing was working. "Where are you..."

She leaped through the trees, and kept her chakra at a low level, to keep from being picked up on. She then leaped to the ground, and started walking. She still couldn't sense his familiar chakra. "Ishin?" She whispered, louder, trying to stay as quiet as she could. "Ishin...where are you?" She could see nothing but the trees, and the shadows that seemed to add to their massive size. She couldn't see much due to the new moon, and sh frantically looked around, searching for her son.

"ISHIN!!"

"Did dad do something stupid again...?" He whispered, and she turned toward the boy's voice. He was sitting up in the tree branches, where she couldn't see him. He hid his chakra well, and she still couldn't sense it.

"No, Ishin...Your father hasn't done anything yet...Why did you run off like that? Do you know how worried that I was?" She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Just...just don't do it again..." He didn't reply. He just sat there. "I-Ishin? What is it?"

"You don't love him do you...Is that why we're here? Why you were kissing that weird guy? Doesn't dad want us?" He asked, keeping his voice low, to hide the tears that he forced back. She wanted to cry.

_Look what you're doing to your kids, Sasuke...you're tearing them apart...Ishin..._She sighed again, and leaped up and onto the branch that the boy sat on. "No, Ishin...it's not that. Your father is just...being careful, that's all. He thinks that it would be better if we were here with the Sandaime, instead of in the Sound..."

"But why?? Why can't we stay HOME? I want to go back to MY school...to My house...not some ancestral inheritance that my father has, and I have never been in...I want to go home to father..."

"We can't darling. I want to too, but...until your father says the word...we can't do a thing but sit and wait..." Ishin leaned against her, and she smiled at the affection that he was able to show her. He showed it rarely with his father, and sometimes, if rarely, with his younger siblings. He showed none with his fellow classmates. Or so she'd been told. "Why don't we go back and go to bed, huh? we have the rest of the weekend to look foreword to...W can go for a swim. okay?"

"Yeah..." Ishin whispered, and jumped down from the tree. "Can you teach me those techniques, mom? You promised me a long time ago!! PLEASE!!" He looked up at her shadowed face, pleading with his beautiful dark-green eyes, and she relented.

"Yes...tomorrow...Now lets get home."

"YES!!" The boy leaped into the air at least five feet. They walked side by side, and silently made their way back to the village.

--

Sasuke Uchiha panted heavily, and hunkered down on one knee.

_Damn it..._

He swiped his raven bangs out of his blood red eyes, and squinted at his target in front of him. Suigetsu stared back, and Karin watched from the sidelines with Juugo. "If your Kekkai Genkai is bothering you so fucking much...then_ STOP_using it, you dumb ass." He lunged at the kage, sword at the ready, swinging into a wide arc at his right side.

Sasuke vision still faded in and out, giving him the blurry objects to work with. He watched Suigetsu's frame run swiftly at him, and he leaped to the left, dodging his blade, and he ducked, feeling the wind off the _Samehada_ caress his skin as it went right over his head, shaving off a few hairs. He grabbed Suigetsu's hakama from the front as his vision went black, and the shark-toothed man grunted in suprise. "Well, I didn't expect you to still have the same speed, Uchiha..."

"Chidori Nagashi!!" The electrical current ran through the Uchiha's body, and at first appeared as sparks, then full fledged flashes of lightning like electricity. Suigetsu was thrown back, his body convulsing suddenly as he hit the ground, the current still running through his body. His blade flew a few feet further, and sung a few inches into the ground as it landed blade first. He didn't move for a few minutes, then he slowly sat up.

"Damn...fucking asshole...You didn't have to pull that shit on me...I mean come on," He growled, and hunched over for a few seconds." For fuck's sake...that fucking hurt! I am a water Nin, I am weak against electrical based attack, you prick!"

"That's the point," Sasuke retorted. "That's why I sed it. I can't fucking see your skinny ass, so what did you expect me to do. Come at me again." Suigetsu mentally cursed himself for being the Otokage's Guinea pig, and stood on shaky legs.

_Bastard..._He thought. _He'd better not use that shit again...or I am out of it..._

--

Sakura looked back at the other Uchiha siblings. They were playing in the water, and Ino was watching them with eyes like a hawk. Ishin was literally jumping at the chance to learn what she promised to teach him. "You ready, Ishin?" She yawned, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yep!" He ran ahead of her, and she watched him run, remembering how he was when he was smaller.

They came to a rather large tree, and she stared at it, remembering when Kakashi had taught them how to master the tree walking technique. She was the first one to master it that day. Sasuke and Naruto had looked on with jealousy. Naruto had been the only one who praised her. "That's the girl from my dreams!! Ah, Sakura, my love...!" He'd said, then earned a good, hard kick in the face by both Sakura and Sasuke. She giggled at the memory, remembering the jealous and infuriated look on Sasuke's face. Then how pissed and put down he looked when he and naruto had asked her how she did it herself.

"All right ready?" She concentrated her chakra into her feet as she walked over to the tree, and Ishin watched intently. She placed one Nin sandal clad foot on the bark, then the other, and proceeded to walk up the side. Ishin watched, silently, hiding the elation on his face.

_Dad NEVER taught me this!!_ He thought, and crossed his arms, hiding his thoughts.

Then Sakura's chakra dispersed, and she flipped right side up as gravity pulled her to the ground. She landed on her feet, in a sort of half crouch, and looked up at Ishin. "All right. Your turn. Concentrate all your chakra into that one single point that comes into contact with the tree. Just like I taught you, okay?"

"yeah!" He concentrated for a few seconds, closing his eyes, and focused. After a few seconds, he looked up at the tree, and walked forward. he then ran up the tree, and then stopped, grinning, then the happy smile turned to a scowl as he started to fall. He fell to the ground, on his back, getting the breath knocked out of him.

"I know that that HURT..." She murmured, trying not to laugh at his failed effort. "Here." She handed him a kunai as he sat up slowly. He took it, and gave her a confused look. "Use this to mark the place where you left off. If you keep going, then you'll get better. Your father and I did the same thing when we were your age, Ishin." She smiled, and walked off. "If you need any help or advice, then I'll gladly help you!" She called over her shoulder.

"I WON'T!!" Yelled an angry Ishin, and he sprinted up the tree again. Sakura smiled to herself, and kept on walking towards the others, wanting to help him, but knowing that she couldn't. He would have to do it himself. _Without her._He would have to do it til he himself came to her for help. That was how Kakashi did it. That was how SHE would do it; because it had worked.

Later...

Ino and Sakura were laying out in the sun on there backs, relishing the warm sunlight. Their bikinis didn't really leave much to the imagination, but there was no one else but the kids, so it was fine with them. Ishin was still off on his own, training, and Sayuri was sitting behind her mother, beside her head, toying with her coral pink hair. Satoshi and Hikaru were playing in the water a few feet away, keeping themselves busy for the time being.

"Hey, forehead, maybe you should go and check on Ishin-Kun. If he is anything like his father, he wouldn't dare lower himself to come to you, being his mother and a female, for help. I mean, just for safety's sake." Ino said, and Sakura sat up, pulling her shoulder length hair out of her duaghter's grasp.

"MOMMY!!" The small girl wailed, making the two kunoichi wince in discomfort as their ears rang. Sakura turned to the direction she last heard Ishin, and she strained her ears and other senses. She could feel his fluctuating chakra, and his rapid, heavy panting. She turned back to Ino.

"He's fine. He's still working hard." She answered, and Ino stood, and shoved her pointing finger into the pinkette's face, making her iridescent green eyes cross toward her nose to see it at the tip of her nose.

"What kind of mother are you!!" She yelled, and Sakura narrowed her gaze to Ino's face.

"What do you mean what kind of mother am I? I seem to be a damned good one, raising four kids and not screwing up at all!!" She growled back, and Sayuri whimpered. She layed back, and her friend smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura. you're a damned good mother...damn good...you gotta have alot of patience, since you're dealing with the infamous Uchiha...and his little demon spawns..." She dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Sakura soon followed, holding her middle, and Sayuri stared, bewildered.

--

"So what say you about letting me and Shika-Kun come over and get these to to come over and meet Masaru and Hanako?" They're the same age. and they should get along well." Ino said, and Sakura threw Hikaru into the air, gaining a squeal of delight, an caught him, laughing along with the boy. Ino smiled, realizing that her friend was happy. Even though she was probably in a marriage of convenience, with a husband who didn't have any feeling what-so-ever toward her.

"Yeah, sure. I need a break anyway," Sakura answered, cuddling her youngest son. "With Sasuke still in the Sound, I don't get much of a break or any rest...thanks Ino...Um...hows six?"

"Yeah, sure. Shika-Kun and I will be there then."

"All right! See ya!!" She waved as her once in a lifetime rival turned best friend disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and her smile faded. "Now, Hikaru, my dear boy...Back to a 24/7 job..." She cuddled him to her again, and called Sayuri and Satoshi out of the water, and told them about hte sleepover that They were going to.

Later...

Ishin threw himself onto the futon, and growled. "I can't believe that I couldn't get it down in one day!! I was able to do the Katon techniques dad taught me on the first try!! I can't believe that I am failing at something so...damn...simple!!" As he yelled the last part, he slammed his fist into a pillow. Sakura heard the muffled _F-wump-!!_ And turned and glared at her son. "Oh...Uh...S-sorry mother..." He grinned sheepishly. She frowned at him.

"I would say that you could practice some more, but you have school tomorrow mister. We'll practice tomorrow on your Chakra control okay?"

"You SWEAR...?!" He asked, his eyes going all doll-like.

""Ughhhhhhhhhh..." She sighed, clearly annoyed, and swiped a hand over his face. "Why would I lie to you, huh?"

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!" Ishin yelled.

"GO TO BED." She ordered, and leaned against the wall. The now happy and bruised, scratched boy ran up the stairs for a bath and to get ready for bed. She let her back slide along the smooth surface of the wall, and she hit the floor, and sighed loudly. she wanted to go to sleep. She pulled the string to her bikini that tied around her neck and it came loose from its knot. She pulled a shirt on over her head, and then it covered her breasts and flat belly, and she stood up. _Great...Hikaru needs a bath first...then sleep..._

The youngest Uchiha let out a wild, banshee scream, and Sakura winced, as she lightly rubbed the shampoo into his baby fine locks of raven hair. "You know, Hikaru? You are so precious..." He cooed loudly, as he squeezed his rubber ducky, and she smiled as she started to rinse the just developed and perfumed suds out of his raven locks. He just stared up at her, as if admiring her beauty, his coal black eyes seeming to sparkle with life. "Nothing like Sasuke..." She giggled, and he suddenly started thrashing and splashing around, making her jump back as water spilled over the side and nto her body, soaking into the shirt that she wore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HIKARU!! You know so much better than that!" he yelled, in a playful but tired voice. She splashed him back as she finished with his hair, and then he suddenly threw his rubber ducky out into the hallway. "Geh-- what the...!? Hikaru? What's gotten into you??" She looked into his small, rounded face, and he screamed with glee. "Kids..." She murmured, and kissed the boy's prominent forehead. Before she stood to fetch the small yellow squishy toy, the boy yelled: "DADDY!!"

She froze, wanting to jump up and down. _His first words!! YES!! but..._Her happy mood was destroyed at the memory of Sasuke not being with them._He won't hear it...didn't hear it...Damn it...Pull it together Sakura..._She then froze, feeling a large amount of Chakra behind her. She whirled around and saw someone leaning against the door-jam.

"Sas-Sasuke!?"

--

He lightly ran his thumb and forefinger over the rubber yellow surface, and stared at his son. "I figured that he would say damn it, for his first word. As much as you say it around him..." He muttered. "Here." He tossed the duck back to her, and she caught it, too shocked to say anything.

-

She walked into Hikaru's room, and cradled the young boy in her arms. "Good night, Hikaru..." She whispered, and kissed his forehead. She carefully layed him down in his crib, and smiled as he made a light cooing sound and moved in his sleep. Sasuke suddenly came up beside her, and stared down at the boy.

"..." He lowered a hand, and ran it lightly over his son's raven black hair, and smiled. She watched, and then sighed.

"You know...They miss you...so much..." She whispered. He took her hand as he turned to her, and led her out of the room. She stared down at their joined hands, and frowned. _What is he doing here...? He is putting everyone of us in great danger..._

He pulled her to him as they made it down the stairs, and he leaned against the wall. "And I...miss you. my blossom..." he murmured. He leaned forward, as if wanting to kiss her, and as her lips parted in anticipation, he stopped and pulled back, as if teasing her. he wrapped an arm around her slender waist, and ran his hand over the back of her neck. He came forward again, meeting her open mouthed, letting his tongue meet hers. She made a small keening sound, and he pulled away.

"Why-w-why are you here, Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, and he dragged her mouth to his again, his tongue meeting hers again, exploring her mouth, and making her sigh again. His tongue slid over and around hers, and she arched against him helplessly, unable to refuse his offer. "...Sasuke...!!" She suddenly pulled away from him, and glared at him. His kisses were different. more...demanding...less affectionate...less...loving. She couldn't place it. What is with him...?

"Why...why a-are you here, then Sasuke? A simple fuck? Sorry Sasuke-_Sama_, But I will NOT comply with you urges no longer. Not until this is over!" She hissed, and backed away.

"I can't stay. I didn't come to get some from you, don't worry...I came to talk to Naruto. And, to see how you and the kids were doing...I had heard that Ishin ran off the other night."

"What...? He's fine. He got angry that's all. Nothing for someone who isn't here to worry about." She retorted. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the upper arms, and slammed her up against a wall to their left. she gasped and her back popped.

"What made him so mad to run away, Sakura...?" He muttered. "Word has it that you were drooling over the replacement..." Her eyes widened.

"You...You're NOT Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured. Then, three jet black, hissing snakes made their way out from under his sleeves, and slid over her body and around her waist and legs. the last one looked her in the eye, and she stared her attacker in the face. "WHO the FUCK are you..."

The imposter's voice changed from Sasuke's deep masculine voice to a lighter feminine one. "Oh...You should already know...we were created incase our lord failed to take little Sasuke-Kun..." She froze, knowing exactly who their lord was.

"Mom? Dad...?" Ishin's sleepy voice. "You guys are fighting aren't you...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with a fist, and staring at them as if they had just murdered someone.

"ISHIN--" She was cut off as a hand was shoved onto her mouth, silencing her warning.

"Go to bed, Ishin." Sasuke's deep voice rang out, and Ishin stayed where he was. " I said GO." Then the boy looked back towards his mother, who was still pinned to the wall, and then scoffed.

"TCH...whatever..." He turned on his heel and walked back upstairs.

_ISHIN, NO...No...don't...take them and RUN...!!_

She struggled, but even her inhuman strength couldn't help her this time around. "Mhphmmmmmmph...!!" She narrowed her gaze on 'Sasuke's' now slitted yellow eyes.

"The more you struggle, dear...the tighter they get, until your bones are crushed...and the last dying breath leaves you body..." an inhuman chuckle came from the imposter's throat, and a hand went around Sakura's slender throat. The voice went to it's delicate feminine tone again, and she growled. "Sakura-San...you do smell good...I wonder...My brother might find some good with you when He decides to... 'pop on out...' " Sakura's eyes widened, and her writhing struggles continued, with even more fervor than before.

"You...You bitch...! What did you do with Sasuke-Kun...!!" Her breathing became labored as the large black snakes wound tighter around her chest and abdomen, restrcting her breathing.

"Oh...kukukukukukuku...we did nothing...Yet..." The attacker's skin rapidly turned an albino color, like a pale, cloudy white, and the lips turned rose red and became full and feminine. The eyes went to a yellow and green flecked color, and eyeshadow appeared on the upper eyelids.

"How-How..." She was panting heavily now, and her vision was going black.

"I am Orochimaru's daughter...Takara...and my brother is called Osamu..."

"Geh...hah..." SHe was pulled foreward as the grip on her throat constricted even more, blocking off her oxygen supply. Her vision dimmed even more. _SHIT..._

"Shikei Seppun..." The female version of Orochimaru's spawn leaned forward, and Sakura's struggles renewed. The Snake freak's lips met hers, and Sakura felt her chakra being sucked out of her body. then she was dropped to the ground, and the female hissed and snarled in pain.

"I knew since I saw you, that you weren't my father. He would NEVER hurt my mother..." Ishin growled in a feral tone. Sakura choked, and tried to stand. She leaned back against the wall, feeling poison slowly leaking through her body, and her chakra was continuing to go down.

_I...I have to...I have to protect...Ishin...Sayuri...Satoshi...she...they'll...they'll kill them..._She lunged at the snake reincarnate, and sent a punch into the female's face, making her go flying across the room, over Ishin's head. Takara hit the Fusuma door, and it collapsed to the hallway outside. Ishin ran to his mother.

"MOM, are you all right...!?" He asked, worry clouding his dark green eyes. "Mom?"

"I...I'm fine, Ishin..." She panted heavily, and took a step toward the attacker. Takara stood up, and straightened her tall frame. then, her mouth opened, and Ishin's look of worry changed to on of horror, as something black started to emerge from her mouth.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!!" He yelled, and pointed. "That is the sickest shit I've ever seen in my life!!" Sakura herself wanted to throw up. but it was taking all of her concentration to stand.

"Uh--buuuuuwaaaaaaaaaah!!" A body landed on the ground, and slowly stood, also straightening it's body. It was an exact copy of Orochimaru.

"What the fuck...?" Sakura murmured, her vision cloudy, and she struggled to breath. "Are you..."

"I'm Osamu...I...I...am your worst fucking nightmare..."

He stared the mother and son down, and Ishin refused to meet his gaze. He knew what would happen, and he didn't want that to happen again. He wasn't going to rely on his father this time. He would protect his mother. And his younger siblings. He stared at the madman, watching his hands and body for movement, noting the way his fingers seemed to twitch.

"What do you want with my family..." Ishin asked, standing in a ready position.

The shadows played over the twin snake's faces, giving the deep grooves and hollows of their sunken features even more definition. It wade Ishin sick. He didn't want to touch them. But since they layed a hand on his mother and wanted to harm him and his family, he had no choice. "I want...you eyes. and your mothers medical skills...She has the best Chakra manipulation and control in all five Nin countries...she...is the second of the three Sannin...Your father...Hm...I just want him dead..."

Ishin turned his gaze to his heavily breathing mother. "Mom? why didn't you tell me...?"

"It's not important, Ishin. I'll fill you in later, now watch HIM!!" The last part of her sentence was a yell, and Ishin sprang into action as Osamu lunged for him. He couldn't see his movements well enough to interpret his hand signs, and before he knew it, snakes shot out of the man's mouth and wrapped themselves around the shocked boy's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Then, Sakura appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed hold of Osamu's long, ebony black hair, and swung him around with one hand, while cutting Ishin loose with a kunai. Then she released her victim and sent him flying. she was sent sprawling as she blocked a punch with her arms that was delivered by an enraged Takara. Sakura was slammed into a wall, and she slid down to the ground.

"Now...for the easy prey...then we'll come back for you, Ishin-_Chan..._" She cooed, putting extra emphasis on the suffix, purposely enraging the boy.

"I...AM. Not. WEAK..." He snarled, and closed his eyes, ducking his head. He then rushed his enemy that was now turning down the hall, and suddnely disappeared.

_A shunsin No Jutsu...? How the hell did this kid--_Takara's thought was cut off as a powerful kick was delivered to her face, and the crackle of breaking bone was loud and audible through the quiet night air. Ishin landed on both feet and looked up at the two twin snake's taht were now lying against each other, staring at him with wide eyes. They were now staring into blood red eyes with black as sin pupils bordered with twin Tomoe.

* * *

DUNDUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUN

AND...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

REVIEWS MY PEOPLES!! FOR THE SAKE OF RED!! BLOOD BLOD BLOOD RED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

UchihaSanNin

I luvs us...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Death and Rebirth_**

**_Chapter 3_**

A SasuSaku Fanfic: By UchihaSanNin

Sequel to: Unwanted Desire

Idc why...But I keep typing In Osama instead of Osamu...lmao...that would be a unique and IRONIC twist to have a character named Osama...whahahahahaaaaa...lmao rotf...

I donot ownz Naruto...I WISH that I created this Manga...hugh...sighs...But...I DO onw Ishin, Sayuri, Satoshi, Hikaru, Osamu, and Takara!!HEEEHEEHEEHEE...Sasuke and Ishin KICKS alittle ass in this chappie...well...alittle bit on his part...But Sakura gets in on the fun too. I mean, hey, shes poisoned. I promise I won't make her look so damned weak and pitiful in the end. I swears it...lmao...

UchihaSanNin

I am inspired...I have been listening to Iron Man, from Black Saabath- ITS THE SHIZ. and Apocalyptica...THEY ARE CLASSICAL ANDS A ROCKISH COMBO...THEYRE THE SHIZNITE!!

Oh...and I am eating Gobstoppers. wuhahahahahahahaaaaaaa...this is the life...til I leave for AIT...heeheehee

* * *

Ishin growled low in his throat, and then lunged at the two Nin. They suddenly disappeared, and then the boy turned to the right. He blocked a kick that was meant for his head, and then another landed against his back, sending him against the wall. "AAAAck!!"

"Kukukukukukukukuuuu..." The boy disappeared and ran up the wall, this time, NOT falling down as he back flipped, and brought his foot down onto Takara's head. Then Nin fell through the Tatami mats, and went through the floor. Ishin then lunged for Osamu. As his fist could make contact with the snake man's face, and Sakura gave a pained smile, and put a hand to her abdomen.

Her hands glowed as she pushed chakra into her body, blocking the poison from travelling further into her body. She stood up, and as Ishin dodged the blow that was meant for his face, she jumped into action.Her hands were tingling, and she knew that she only had a few minutes to expend the held in chakra, before the blockade completely deminished and the poison made a straight shot to her vitals.

_Shit...well...here goes everything..._She told herself, then lunged. She went straight for the recovering Takara, and as the other woman dodged to the left, Sakura flipped through the air, and lashed out, using her strong arm technique. Her leg slammed into the back of her head, sending Takara's face into the floor, and the pinkette landed gracefully on her feet, in a half crouch. Osamu went throgh the fusuma door once more, and snakes flew back into Ishin's direction.

"AAAAACK!" The snakes wrapped around the boy in a tight embrace, causing him to cry out as they squeezed the breath out of him. "...!!"

Sakura stood slowly, holding a hand to her side, then a breeze blew across her face, blowing the locks of pink hair away from her eredescant eyes. A body was in front of her, and was standing with longs, muscular legs spread wide, ready for anything. "..." The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't form the words.

"Uchiha...How happy we are to finally see you..." Osamu hised, with a happy sneer spreading across his face. "Your wife and child aren't...shall we say...fair game..."

"Hn..." Sakura froze as a lean hand was pushed against her abdomen, making her step back from where she was standing. Then, Sasuke's muscular form was gone. A slicing sound rent the suddenly quiet air, and the group of writhing snakes that were suffocating the raven haired boy fell to the ground, squirming with their last bit of life. they hit the ground with a wet thump, and hissed. Ishin hit the ground on his back, and Sasuke didn't even glance down at him.

"Get back." He merely said, and arched his blade out to the side, letting the moon catch the blood red crimson sheen that stained the finely honed edge. His eyes rapidly turned red, and he closed his eyes, and re-opened them, letting them see the ruby red color. They sneered at the Uchiha, their eyes showing their slight fear, and they began to back off. Sasuke gave chase.

--

Sakura stood up, unable to stop the flow of poison any longer. Her chakra was being sapped away quicker than she thought. "..." Ishin was standing over his mother, who was leaning heavily against the wall, not knowing what to do. Sure, she'd taught him a lot of Medical jutsu, BUT, this was alot more complicated. He had to admit; he was scared. Sakura's hands glowed a greenish-blue color, then she gasped and couldn't contiue the healing process. Ishin looked up into his mothers face, and she gave him a pained smile.

"I think I got it, Ishin." She muttered, and stood straight. "Stay here...I have to go and get your father..."

--

"Chidori Nagashi." He murmured, as a ball of lightning appeared in his right hand, and the opposing Nin retreated. He lunged, and lnaded the electrically enhanced punch into Osamu's back, who screeched and fell to the ground, his body rocking with jerky spasms. Sasuke rolled to the right, avoiding a deadly kick to his ribs. He leaped into a tall, barren Sakura tree, and crouched down low, as the two Nin disappeared into a haze of smoke. A light breeze blew the remnants away, and Sasuke growled.

"Fuck..." He stood up straight, paying more attention to his surroundings. He foused as he blinked, and heard the light yet fast paced footfalls of incoming Nin. He counted mentally. _one...two...three...no...four...Damn..._ He crouched down low on all fours, chukotu sheathed once more, and melted into the tree, leaving no trace of his where abouts.

--

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee came into the large clearing where they last sensed the Uchiha's chakra. They said nothing, then they split up. Shikamaru went west, Lee went East, and Sakura leaped away to the north.She leaped off the ground, and as her bare feet pushed agaisnt the branch she landed on, two large hands grabbed her ankles, and pulled. Her legs went out from under her, and she hit the ground, on her stomach.

She flipped over quickly, catching the glowing red eyed stare of Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke! STOP!!" He froze, blade arched above his black as sin head, and gave her an empty, yet scrutinizing look.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Sasuke backed off, not even offering her a hand off the ground. SHe winced, feeling her back popped a few times, and sat up straight, then stood.

"I came to find YOU..." She held a hand to the small of her back, and grimaced. "I...I need you help..." Sasuke's head raised up a little, and he seemed to look at her out of the corner of his eye. They weren't blood red. They were obsidian black, and unseeing. They didn't focus on her face or anything. "Sasuke..." He was totally blind.

"What?" He growled, turning his face away and looking around, his body tensing.

"I...I need some of your chakra. Mine's been drained..." She whispered, sinking down to the ground. The effects of the poison were taking it's toll once more. He gave his usual, snide remark.

"Hn..."

"Please..."

"Aa..." He came over to her, and knelt down beside her. "How the fuck did you do this one...?"

Protecting our children, you ass..." SHe murmured, and he smirked.

"Tell me what to do..."

--

Shikamaru and Lee appeared where they last left Sakura, and saw her sying with her head in the Uchiha's lap and they sighed. "Naruto... would've killed us..."

Sakura gripped his hands in hers, feeling him focus his chakra into them, and forcing it into her body at a harmless, gentle, steady pace. "She winced, and, he felt her tense, and stared at down at her, as if he was looking through her. "Are you al right?"

"Y-Yeah...I just burns alittle...But that's normal procedure...that means it's working," She replied, and after another few minutes, she nodded, giving him the signal that she would be fine. "W-Why are you here...?"

"Becuase I've realized...that I need to be with you...in order to protect you..." He whispered back, and stood up, then turned away and walked back to wards the village.

Shikimaru and Lee walked over as the pinkette sat up, and pulled her up to a standing position. "You okay, Sakura-San?" They both asked, and breathed a loud sigh of releif when she nodded.

Later...

Sasuke walked into the door, only to be met by Ishin bareeling into him. "Dad!! Are you all right? Where's mom?!" He whispered loudly, and Sasuke pulled away.

"She went to see Naruto...I will have to go p there tommorrow. YOu all right? How bout everyone else...?" Ishin watched his father's eyes, and saw the way that they stared down, but not at him. his eyes didn'tfocus on the boys face like they always did.

"They're fine, dad...I'm okay too. thanks for getting here...I think mom would've been able to kick their asses though..." Sasuke smirked, and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Go to bed. I am too..." He sat down when he found the fuuton, as he heard the boy walking upstairs. He let out an exhausted, angry sigh, and he fell back against the pillow by the arm as he stretched out full length. "Sonofabitch..."

THe next day...

"WHATDOYOUMEANTHETEME'SBACKINMYGODDAMNEDVILLAGESAKURA!!" Naruto raged, slamming his fists int othe oaken surface, bringing himself to a standing position. He leaned foreward on his arms, letting them bear his wieght. Sakura stood in the middle of the room, completely exposed to her higher ranking and pissed off friend.

"I...I mean, Naruto-Sama...I had no choice in the matter. He came volentarily, and if it wasn't for Sasuke-Kun, I would have died along with the rest of his remaining clan..." She had her head bowed, and she stared down at the floor, watching her toes curl.

"THen why hasn't he come to see me?" She demanded. "He is a kage, Sakura, even if he is an old friend of mine. He...AAAAAGH!!" He threw his hands into the air, and grimaced. " WH didn't he tell me...I would've made PLANS..."

"I-I'm Sorry, Naruto-Sama...I would've came earlier if it wasn't in the early hours of morning..." She whispered, and looked up at him. He stared at her, and sighed.

"It's not YOUR fault, Sakura. I knew that you and your kids were here...BUT...now he is asking for danger. And he is exposing Konohagakure to it..." He ran a hand through his uncombed mop of blonde hair, and looked skyward. "Unnessecary exposure...to an unknown enemy...and now that they know you're here...we can get into a bad situation fast. We need to fix it somehow...and You said that ...Orochimaru...s-spawned himself...? How the hell did he do that...?"

Sakura visibly relaxed now that his angry tone had calmed to a softer one. "Well...she told me that...they were created for the sole purpose of destroying this clan...and destroying the Village of Konoha...Doing what Orochimaru failed to finish..." She whispered, and he looked out the window, taking in the serene scene of the village outside and below him.

"Well...then we have to be prepared for it." He answered. He looked over his shoulder at her. "And Sasuke...How is he..."

"..." His question took her off gaurd. "I...Naruto...He...He's blind."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "We can't let word of THAT get around. Kami...Poor Sasuke-Teme..."

--

Sakura walked into the house that afternoon, and sighed as she leaned bakwards against the door. "..." she wanted to cry; to scream her heart out; anything to release the tension she was feeling. Ishin was still at school, and the Satoshi, Sayuri, and Hikaru were still in bed asleep. She looked toward the ceiling, wondering where Sasuke had gotten to. "Sneaky little..." as she pushed off the wall, he suddenly appeared in front of her, and shoved her backwards, once again, against the wall. She gasped loudly, unable to sense his coming.

"Huh." He was standing straight, and his obsidian, and terribl blank eyes bore into her own. "So. How did the yelling fare go?"

"YOU should've been the one up there, Sasuke!" She growled in return, and he smirked. She wasn't able to move, and he pushed her further back, if that was even possible, into the wall. "Sas..." He leaned down, and slowly brought a hand up to frame her jawline, and his lips met hers.

She could've melted right then and there. She gone without his kisses and everything for nearly a month and a half. Too damned long. BUT, she was an ANGRY, sexually frustrated kunoichi at that. His mouth moved away from hers a fraction of an inch, and the two of them breathed deeply. Sasuke, NO." She whispered.

"And why not...We might as well...hell I haven't so much as done anything to you lastnight...I planned to...but we sorta ran into...complications..." He murmured in a tantilizingly soft voice. "Saaaakuraaaa..." He breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

"Ishin is due home within the hour...and I don't want HIM to walk in on us...or we don't need to wake up--" His mouth slanted over hers, and cut off her protests. "Sasu..." His mouth left hers once more, leaving her breathless. "Ke...Not now..." He now put his full weight on her body, shoving her upwards, and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his narrow, lean waist. She felt his aroused member against her, pressing against the restraint of his Nin pants. "A...Ah..."

"Hn...you don't seem so sure..." He kissed her again and again, and within minutes she was writhing against him and pulling at his shirt. He tucked a hand underneath her red, short-sleeved shirt, and tugged at her bindings, he loosened them, and cupped a well rounded breast in his hand.

"Aaaaah..." She arched into his hand as the other moved up to comepletely rid her of her restraints, and she moaned again. "Sasu--Sasuke...ah..." he ground his hips into her own, making her whimper, and arch against him once more.

--

Ishin walked down the road with Haijime and his little sister, Amaya trailing behind him. Ayama was staring at the Uchiha crest in the middle of his back, just under the small pack he was toting. Ishin kept to himself, wondering if his father was here to stay or already left to Otogakure already. He wanted to at least say goodbye. But, when He peeked into his mother's room, he blushed, seeing them lying together, sleeping soundly, or so he thought, and he just sighed and snuck his way out of the house for school.

"Hey, Ishin-chan!! Isn't it the crap how we were put on the same team together?? I mean, we could do without that stupid fangirl, but hey!! Now we can save each other's butts!!" Hajime's obnoxious voice pulled the raven haired boy from his thoughts, and Ishin turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah...great..." he looked back at Amaya, out of the corner of his eye, and she blushed red, and looked away. _Girls are so wierd..._He thought. Hajime looked back and forth from His younger sister and Ishin, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"THERESSOMETHINGGOINGONHEREANDIWANTINONIT!! RIGHTNOW!!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ishin, who looked at him with a bored look.

"What do you mean, idiot?" He asked, and Hajime, pointed both to Ishin and Amaya. Amaya's face went a deep red, and her jaw dropped.

"Wha...what are you talking about, Brother??" She gasped, her face flaming. Ishin had a sudden flashback of how he caught his father kissing his motherin the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ishin shreiked, and put his hands and arms in front of his face, as if warding off invisible demons. "WTH!! I WOULDN'T EVEN DARE DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER!! URGH!!" Amaya's face fell. She suddenly turned and ran off, not really understanding the situation herself, being only an eleven year old.

"Uh...WHAT...?" Hajime just gave him a dumbfounded stare.

Ishin then neatly whacked him upside the head with his fist. "Whaat the hell is wrong with you? now you embarrassed your sister. Go apoligize! That's really low, Hajime! I can't beleive yu would--"

"What did I do!!" He cried, and looked up at his friend.

"Uh...Oh...Um..."

THW--ACK!!

"O-O-O-O-O-OWWWWWW!!" Hajime yelled, softly placing his hands against the large number of knots on his head. "EH!! What the hell was that for!!"

"FOR MAKING ME EVEN THINK WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE THINKING!! GO HOME!!" He then ran off, toward the Uchiha manor.

--

Sasuke placed his hands against the large door, and let the tip of his cock enter her. He and Sakura both were panting hard, and he whispered, "I am here...to stay..." then, they both nearly jumped out of their skin as someone tried to throw the door open, but failed miserably.

"MOOOOOOOM!! THE DOOR WON'T OPEN AGAIN!!" Ishin yelled, and Sakura froze. "Im going to use the back door then!!"

They both quickly straightened their wrinkled misplaced clothes, and Ishin walked around the corner. "DAAAAD!!" He sailed into his father's unsuspecting arms, and the Uchiha fell backwards to the floor, only in his Nin pants, with a sheen of sweat on his body.

"Were you and mom training, dad?" You're hot...ugh...sweaty..." He jumped off his father, and wiped his sweat covered face, and wiped his hands on his shirt that bore the uchiha Clan's crest on the back.

"yeah, Ishin," Sakura covered for him, straightening her shirt that was on backwards. "Me and Sasuke were training..."

The boy's face lit up and he smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Can I help!!"

"NOOOOOO!!" His parents yelled simultaniously.

LMAO...At least they were quick to cover.

Ill have more action later!!

Next time...

_" 'But, hey!! wa-wait a minute, Ishin!! What if we get into trouble!! I mean, sensei didn't say--"_

_"SHUTUP!! I know, stupid Hajime!!"_

_--_

_"Sasuke...you've completely lost your sight...I don't know if the medics here in Konoha can help you..."_

_"But what about you...?"_

_--_

_"We must think of a plan to use against those two...to seperate them..." Osamu whispered to his twin sister.  
__  
"Hmmm...I think I have a notion of WHAT might be able to help us get to that point..." She replied._

_--_

BUWAH!! til next chappie!

Go and vote on the current pole that I put up!! PLEASE!! I NEE THE VOTES AS WE CONTINUE ON!! YEAH!! Dattaboyo!! Oh...can I please... PLEASE have50 Reviews...dont have to have them...I just want to feel loved. lol. Luvs us!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Death and Rebirth_**

**_Chapter 4_**

A SasuSaku Fanfic: By UchihaSanNin

Sequel to: Unwanted Desire

I no owns naruto...damns it all...

PLEASE Review!! and vote on the new poll I have up also!! Luvs us!!

* * *

Ishin stared at his sensei with slight apprehension in his dark green eyes. He was wearing the traditional wear of the Leaf Nin elite. The green flack vest, black Nin pants, that were tucked into equally black Nin Sandals. The Konoha hitea-ate was tied on his forehead, and pulled over his brown-blackish colored hair, and tied in the back at the nape of his neck. "You gotta be kidding me, Sensei..." He scratched the back of his dark head, ruffling the feather like spikes of hair, and sighed. Hajime, grinned, the smile nearly reaching his ears, and the young kunoichi, named Saya, who stood beside them twisted her feet into the dirt, and looked bashfully down at her small Nin sandal clad toes.

"What do you mean sparring, Sensei? I mean...we would be no match for Ishin-Kun...Hajime-Kun is probably a different story though...But..." Konohamaru sighed, and scratched his chin.

"We're going to see who is ahead, who's behind, and who is just right. We need to know where everyone is at in order to move on in our training.

"YES!!" Hajime yelled, jumping into the air. He immediately lunged for Ishin, and Saya gave a girlish squeal. BUT, Before he was even able to touch his friend, he was plucked out of the air easily, and brought to a stony looking face. Konohamaru's brown eyes bore into Hajime-Chan's blueish ones, and he growled.

"I didn't say go yet, you impatient little...Ugh..." He dropped him, and Hajime landed on his feet, scowled.

"Lazy old man...Sheesh..." He crossed his arms over his chest, and spat. Saya flipped her raven black hair over her left shoulder, and blushed, sighing with relief.

_Good...he wasn't able to hit Ishin-Kun...I would've broke his face!!_ Saya raged inwardly.Then their sensei said something that caught all their attention.

"GO." Then, he disappeared, into a flurry of bright green leaves.

–

Meanwhile...

Sakura watched as Sayuri ran through the house, giggling, and screamed when Sasuke leaped around a corner and grabbed her, plucking her off of the ground as if she weighed nothing. He pulled the wiggling little pink haired girl into his arms, and grimaced when she pulled at his cheeks. Sakura laughed, and leaned against the wall to her rear. She was just finishing up with the kitchen, and wanted to go out and meet with Ino, but she couldn't. Not with Sasuke being so...so..._Senile? _She guessed. _Overprotective? Hmmm...Possessive? The list goes ON and ON and ON..._

He set the screaming girl back down, and she ran off, and Sasuke turned his empty gaze toward her, but she knew, (And it even broke her heart knowing this...) that he probably would never be able to look 'at' her again. "What?" He asked.

"No-nothing...It's...it's just so cute watching Sayuri act like that..." She said, and smiled. "C-Can I ask you something, Sasuke...?"

"Hn..." He made his way over to her, and she backed into the kitchen. She watched with amazement as he didn't bump into anything. He just followed her into the kitchen, without any hint of hesitation at all.

"How...How is it...that you can still...still fight? I-I mean...Continue your career as a Nin...or...I mean...as Otokage...?" She whispered, as he stopped in front of her, and she gasped as her back came up against the counter behind her.

He put a hand on the counter beside her waist, gripping it tightly, and leaned forward, til their faces were barely an inch apart. "Aa...So that is what was killing you all morning...I could tell something was up..."

"Huh??" She froze, with him literally on top of her, blushing red, and her mouth gaped. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"A blind man is a whole lot stronger than one who can see, Sakura-Chan, IF he has the right training under his belt..." He whispered, shocking her even more. "Because a blind man...he can see with all his senses...not just one..." She just gave him a confused look. "_Anyone..._Can fight with their eyes wide open, Sakura...But not many can fight in the darkness. I learned how. My hearing, sense of smell, touch, and taste have all been heightened considerably..."

She stared into his Obsidian-black, sightless, empty eyes, and held back an angry retort. "Sasuke...You can't see at all, can you...?"

"Hn..." He didn't answer her, but he put a lean hand on her jaw line, and let his finger trace it's curve. He did the same with his other hand, but let it smooth over her breasts and flat stomach, and his fingers tucked up underneath the shirt at her waist.

"Sas-Sasuke..." She whispered. "W-what..." His fingers lightly massaged her waist, and she closed her eyes, staring into his own empty, apathetic gaze. "Sas..."

"I can see...But in a way that no other can...In a way, I can't..."

"What does that mean?" She asked, and pulled away. He stood where she left him, and she walked over to the door that led out to the living room. "I don't understand, Sasuke...Don't you even _want _your sight back at all...?"

He didn't turn to her or anything. She noted the way he clenched his fists, and his knuckles turned white. "Why? I will have learned this for nothing."

"What does it matter? Itachi...He was going blind also, Sasuke...but he could do nothing about it...You have the best Medical Nins here in Konoha, but you are to stubborn and _Ignorant_ to get any help!!"

He then rounded on her, and yelled, "Don't ever say his name!! He isn't what _you_and Naruto think he was...The village made him the way he was...and that's why the Elders HAD to die...for what they did to him...what they wanted to do with me...Don't ever bring that up again..."

"S-Sasuke...I know what happened when you were a child...and ...and Tsunade-Shishou told me that it was the village elders and Hokage-Sama's decision...to destroy everything for you...I know all about it..." She turned to walk out of the room, and looked back over her shoulder at the infuriated Uchiha. "I...I just hope that you will be able to come to terms with that...Revenge did nothing to appease the feelings inside of you, me, or anyone else...and when you do get over that, maybe then you will quit being an arrogant, self-centered _child_ and move on..."

She disappeared, leaving Sasuke standing there, his fists shaking in anger, and he glared toward the direction that her footsteps faded to. Too bad he couldn't leave the house. Ooh, he was pissed...and he wanted to go take it out on something.

--

"What did I tell you about working as a damned team!!" Their sensei yelled, as Ishin landed a hard kick to his side, before the man could block it. His eyes had turned blood red, his Sharingan activated. Konohamaru caught Ishin's leg in his large, strong hands, and held him to his side, horizontily over the ground, and Ishin was staring at the sky.

"Shit."

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique!!" He yelled, releasing Ishin's legs, and the boy landed on all fours, facing away from the elite jounin. BAD mistake. Konohamaru put his hands into the Tiger seal position: Fisted together, with the middle and pointing fingers out and straight. Ishin was to slow. "1,000 YEARS OF PAIN!!" He thrusted his hands into an upward arch, and Hajime and Saya just watched in horror and they expected the worst.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Time seemed to freeze as their sensei's fingers poked Ishin in the rudest place imaginable. Then, Ishin went flying into the air, his hands grabbing his ass, and he landed on his face in the dirt, and slid about ten feet, leaving large scars in the earth.

"Oooooh..." Hajime hissed, "I think my dad said something about Kakashi-San using this on him...Ouch..."

"Ishin-Kun...just got...violated...ACK!! You pervy Ninja!!" She shrieked. "You seriously just ass poked MY Ishin-Kun!!"

"hey, hey!!" Hajime yelled, when Konohamaru looked over at the younger kunoichi in training. Hajime had appeared behind him, and threw an arm back, ready to deliver a punch when the Nin turned his way. The Jounin just squatted down, grabbed Ishin by the seat of his pants, gaining another yelp of suprise from the blond this time, and whirled him around, then threw him across the field.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" The boy hit the bushes a good distance away, and the crash resounded across the training field. Saya laughed.

She stared at her sensei with a stricken but amazingly azure blue gaze, and he watched her, as if expecting her to do something. Then he disappeared.

She looked around, and failed to find him. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned, to see him squatting behind her, with a scary expression on his face. "BOOOOOOO!!"

"KYAAAAAH!! Ishin-Kun!!' She leaped away, and jumped behind the Uchiha. She hooked her arms around his neck, and Konohamaru sighed, absolutely defeated, as Ishin fought to get out of the girl's grasp.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU MORON!!" He yelled, and stood up as he managed to get away.

"Hopeless...Frigging hopeless..."

Later...

Sakura smiled when she heard Ishin's exhausted sounding greeting. Sasuke was lying in bed, bored, and playing with Satoshi. She'd just fed and bedded Hikaru, and she looked over her shoulder from the futon to see her son walk through the door.

"Hey, Ishi--!!"

Her jaw went slack when she saw the boy. Clothes ripped and tattered, bleeding in some places. Scrapes lining his face and neck, as if he had slid face-first across something. "I-Ishin? What the hell happened to you??"

"Training, mom...and a very serious asspoke..." Her jaw dropped further, and Sasuke appeared at the bedroom doorway.

"WHAT!!"

(A/N- ROTFLMFAO)

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed later, after getting out of the shower, dressed in a simple, terry-cloth bathrobe, and looked down at her hands. Sasuke was lying full length in the bed beside her, supposedly asleep. He hadn't so much as said a word to her since their argument that evening. _Sasuke..._She thought. _What is with you...? You're so withdrawn again..._

"I thought about what you said this afternoon, Sakura..." He muttered, shifted his weight and turning toward her, onto his right side. "I...I guess that you're right." She jumped off the bed, and turned towards him.

"How long have you been awake!!" She growled, her arms spread to keep her balance.

"Long enough. I wasn't asleep to begin with." He replied. He blinked, and she narrowed her gaze. She nodded, and sat back down on the bed. She sighed, and closed her eyes, and opened them in shock when she felt the bed shift under his weight. "Sasuke...?"

"Hn..." she crossed her legs in front of her, and he draped his arms over them, and put his chin on his wrists. "You really don't know what I meant earlier, do you...?"

"Um...No...I don't understand...I still don't..." She answered. I want to help you, Sasuke-Kun..."

He sighed, and explained. "I first noticed it when I was still with the Akatsuki...I was losing my sight...It must've started off again where Itachi was, because it would get blurry and everything. It was weird. then it stopped all together, and started again when you came to the Sound...My vision would then go black, then come back after a short period of time. Itachi gave me his eyes. He did it...I guess to prevent me from going to Madara...or Madara getting his hands on me...Each time the man's eyes caught mine, he would burst into flames..."

"Amaterasu..." She whispered. Letting her fingers bury themselves into his black as sin hair, and massage his scalp.

"Yes." He answered, confirming her guess. "But...using the Tsukiyomi, he could cancel the Amaterasu's effects...Mine can too. thats why we had the two abilities. So, I couldn't kill him that way, when I learned of his true plans with Naruto and the rest of the Country..." He nuzzled her calf, and took a deep breath. "And after trying, and using my eyes so damned much, I have lost my sight. Suigetsu, Juugo, and karin have helped me with my training...and It helped me focus on my other senses, instead of having to rely on the others, like everyone else has the luxury of doing..."

"And now...that I have the oppertunity, I will try to see about getting something done to reverse the process..." He finished, and she smiled slightly.

"But...Sasuke...You completely lost your sight..." She whispered, and he lifted his face up in her direction. "I mean...I...I just don't know...If the Medical Nin at the hospital can help you..."

"But...what...about...you...?" He said slowly, as if tasting the words.

"I..."

"Sakura-Chan...You are the best Medical Nin that I and everyone else here knows. SO don't give me that bull about how you don't think you can do it..." He balanced himself on his elbows now, his face still tilted up toward her own. "..."

"I..." She closed her eyes, as her tears began to form on her eyelids, screaming to be allowed to fall. "Sasuke..."

"I miss you, Sakura..." He murmured, leaning forward. "I still do...even though I am right here with you...I miss you...so much..." his mouth brushed over hers softly, and she sobbed, and he caught it into his mouth. "Sakura..."

"I wanted to see you...one more time...I tried to hold out..until after all this was finished...But...I couldn't...I would've been happy to see your face again...Please help, Sakura..." The pleading note in his voice tore another sob from her again, and she leaned into his soft and loving kiss.

She wasn't crying because she was saddened by his story; because of the loss of sight; she now cried because she was happy. And the Uchiha was pushing his pride aside, and _Pleading _with her to help him. Her Sasuke-Kun had come back to her. He let go of the bitter feelings that he was displaying, and finally let _himself _out of the cage that he closed himself into once again.

She felt a warm tear land on her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see a trail leading from the corner of his left eye, to the place where it left his cheek. "Sasuke..." She whispered. "...I'll do everything I can to get your sight back, I swear..." She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his leanly muscled neck.

"I love you, Sakura..." He murmured, and wrapped his arms around her, sat up, and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you too, Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and buried her face into his neck, under his chin.

-- Slight fluff/Lemon start...

They stayed like that for a long time; she didn't know how long, but she reveled in the moment that they finally had alone together. She felt his hands running over the curve of her waist, as if mesmerizing it. she let him pull off her bathrobe that she wore, and it fell to the bedsheets behind her.

She slipped her arms out of the soft sleeves, and placed her hands onto his chest, finding a new scar. She let her fingers trace over the white, puckered flesh, and she leaned down and kissed it.

She didn't want to say anything, even if it was in reference to where it came from, because she didn't want to ruin the moment. His hands traveled to her flat stomach, then to the under curve of her breasts.

She watched his hands, then looked back at his face, seeing his brow furrow. _He's...concentrating...? Sasuke...what...?_his hands smoothed out, spanning her belly, and then traveled back down to her hips, and then to her butt. He massaged her bottom, and then pulled her up closer to him, and her thighs hugged his own.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..." he murmured.

_Sasuke..._ She leaned into him, and smiled slightly.

His hand strayed back to her breasts again, and she felt his lips at her neck. he nipped and licked the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck, and she bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning. She pulled away, and arched her back, and his kissed went from her collar bone to her breasts. he laved one with his tongue, then took the now puckered flesh into his waiting mouth.

"Ah..." He sucked softly at first, then his attentions grew more demanding, and he sucked harder. "Aah...Sas-Sasuke..." She ran her hands through the feather soft locks at the back of his neck, and fisted her hands into it's length. "Sasuke..."

Her hands then strayed down and way from his hair, and he growled as she scratched his back with enough pressure to turn him on even more. He let his hands release her breasts, and travel down to his boxers, and he broke away from her. She made a keening sound, and he grunted as he shucked his boxers and threw them behind him on the other side of the room. He was on her in the next instant, and he looked down at her.

He was on all fours ontop of her, his hands on either side of her head, holding his weight. He then crouched down onto his legs, and he put a hand on her legs, spreading them. "Sakura..." He murmured, and ran his right hand up the inside of her thigh. he leaned down over her, balancing himself on his left arm, and kissed her as his fingers traced her wet passage. He groaned at the feel of her, and she arched her hips, wanting him inside.

"Sasuke...Please..." She begged, and he kissed her again, silencing her begging. "Sasu..." He pushed two fingers into her, and ran the pad of his thumb over her clit, and she gasped loudly, arching against him, and gripping the sheets underneath them in her fists. He intended to keep up her torture, until she made a gut-wrenching-whimpering-noise, and ran her hands down his well sculpted abdomen. He withdrew his fingers, and paused for a few seconds, then thrusted into her without warning, making her yelp in suprise and sudden pleasure.

"Saakuraaa..." He moaned, revelling in the feel of her around him; it was something that he sorely missed. "Ah...ah..." Her lips suddenly met his, and she pushed her hips to his in silent desperation. He then ground himself against her, shoving his member even deeper, and he took her moan into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her own to play with hers.

"Oh god...Ah...Sasu-Sasuke-K-Kun..." She moaned as he quickened his pace, and he pushed his arms under her back, and gripped her back, jsut under her shoulder blades, shoving her down as his thrusted further into her with rutheless force. Their breathing grew harsher and shorter, and soon Sasuke was gasping for breath.

"Sakura...Ah...Sa-Sakura...!" he yelled out, rocking into her with even more force. Her walls tightened suddenly around his cock, and she came, and cried out loudly, nearly ripping his raven hair out of his head, and he grunted, but kept going, panting hard, and loving the feel of her around him.

"Ah..." He suddenly pulled out of her, and she gasped at the sudden emptiness, and he pulled her up. He sat back, and turned her around as he pulled her to him, the shoved her down to him once more. "Aaaaaaaah..." he groaned once more at the feel of her tightness, and he gripped her hips with a hand as she moved, starting a slow and torturous rhythm, then he leaned back on his hands that he splayed out behind him, meeting her bottom halfway.

She was gasping at every motion he made. She felt him even more than she had with their other positions. She couldn't even yell really. Another wave of ecstasy would wash over her, cutting off her last moan or yell, then another, and another. All she could do was hold onto his leanly muscled thighs, and match his rhythm that he'd set for them. She was soon bouncing up and down on his cock, with little help from him, and as he thrusted harder into her, that spring of tension began to tighten even more within the pit of his stomach. Her walls tightened around his member once more, and she gasped loudly as she came.

He thrusted harder as she tightened around him, again and again, then felt himself explode, and he relaxed under her, the leaned foreward on her back. He ran his tongue up over the line of her backbone, towards her neck, tasting and licking away the beads of sweat that ran down it.

"Hah..." He was breathing harshly, and she raised a hand, and put it on the back of his neck. she massaged the area, and he growled softly. "Saaaaakuraaaa..." He teased, and she smiled. His hands traveled up her waist, and then squeezed and massaged her breasts as he bit down on the back of her neck.

"I'm here to stay...I will protect you...I swear it..." He murmured, and hugged her backwards against his hard, muscled body.

She leaned backwards against him, putting the back of her head against his shoulder, and he kissed her long and hard.

"Thank you...Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered.

* * *

_And No...She's Not thanking him for the sex...lmao...Sorry I had to cut it short, but i is tired and gotta get to bed for the g parents get back...lmao. Ill either pepost this chapter with the rest of the stuff I originally wanted to type up, or Ill just add it to the next chappie. HA!! Idea...Lightbulb goes off... _

_I will start out the next chappie withthe rest of it. CX_

_Buh bye! G night, Ill let you guys know when I get the dates to go and get out of AIT...becuase When I do, I wont be on a computer for four months...geh...Thats how long my training is. so I will see ya guys laterz! _

_UchihaSanNin _

_Sorry if it's too damned short guyz! I try to make them longer...urghUm...next updati will be in the next weeke or two. I promise!_

_OHHHHHH_

_and secial thanks toooooo_

_Drumroll plz'..._

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_Corneliagirl101_

_nicolerogersXX_

_luna strlla_

_dominiueanne_

_angelofflight_

_darkeness_

_rainscents_

_AngelofMist_

_TheBeastlyKunoichi_

_pink-pretty-princess-_

_bubblegumchick34_

_kelly_

_sakuraluvinsasuke_

_xsasukexsakurax_

_The Avenged_

_x-CherryXBlossomXUchiha-X_

_onebaka- (A/N:OMG I LUV THE NAME...HA!! ITS THE SHIZ!!) !!_

_10Join-Fei_

_sara1965_

_THankyou for all of your reviews, in each and everyone of my fanfics!! it's you guys that make me spur myself for more!! C:_


	5. Chapter 5

Death and rebirth

Chapter 5

By: UchihaSanNin

I don't own Naruto...

Oh and nothing really goes on during the first half of this chappie...just...funny...situations. THen it gets alittle schemy, I would say... lmao.

Enjoy!!

* * *

the three young genin sank down to the forest floor. they were beaten, scratched, bruised, and all equally if not all, bloody. grass stained clothing, bloodstained elbows, knees and other various parts of the body were constant complaints. Ishin looked up at their sensei.

"Well, I guess you guys pass." He said, and scratched the back of his head. "You were finally able to work as a team and pass my test. After what...three...four days...and 6 hours...That is what I wanted. Earlier, you three only worked as individuals...in order to finish the mission, you work as a team! I will be beating that into your heads from now on. Literally."

Hajime smiled. "Haha!! Wait til dad hears about this!!" He jumped up into the air, and threw a fist skyward. "Yes!!"

Saya just sat there, staring at Ishin, like he was the only thing in her world of fantasy that really ever mattered. He just sat there calmly, watching his freind leap through the air. "Good job, Ishin-Kun..." She shyly whispered, and he stood up.

"Yeah. thanks. You too, I guess."

She sqeauled, and joined Hajime in his jumped, fist pumping fest. _He finally acknowledged me!! Yes!!_

_Immature..._He growled, inwardly. _Idiots..._

--

Sasuke sat on the large table, grinding his teeth. He wanted to be back home. Be it at the Uchiha Manor or at the Sound; he didn't care. He always hated it here at the hospital. He wanted to be with Sakura. They managed to strike a deal last night after they made up. He would allow Sakura to go back to working at the hospital here in Konoha, and he would stay home with the kids. After all...He had proven that he could still kick ass even though he was a blind man.

His sat there, in that small room, waiting for the doctor to come in. He then felt a strong chakra approaching the room he was in. He could read movements based off chakra flow, but he hadn't learned to tell them apart better than how he already knew. He groaned abjectedly, and layed back. His head smacked the wall as he did. _Shit...THat fucking hurt..._

Then, the door opened, and the person walked in. "Uh." He didn't move. "Um...Sasuke-Sama...I would appreciate it if you'd sit up." Sakura's voice. He flew up to a sitting position, and pulled the hospital gown that he had to wear back down.

"Sorry," He sarcastically muttered. "WHy the hell are you here?"

"Becuase you personally asked me to help heal you. So shutup and don't start. No funny business, becuase I have an assistant here with me..." he cleared his throat, and smirked. "Allright. Strip down."

"WHAT!!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled, and his whole face turned tomato red.

a few minutes later...

The young assistant was turned around, her cheeks burning with heat, and was staring at the wall. _Omg...I saw an Uchiha naked...My husband doesn't even begin to compare...!!_ She scribbled down the words that Sakura said as her hands travelled over his body.

She used her chakra to see inside his body, and she looked up at his face. he still held a flustered look on his face, and he had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. "What, Sasuke-Sama, you don't trust your own wife?"

The aide sniggered, and Sasuke sent a sightless glare in her direction. Sakura's hands travelled further up his legs, the blue glow of her chakra casting a tint onto his skin. "_THat _seems to be in full working order..." The aide hastily immersed herself into scribbling more notes as she said this.

"Well, I hope _it_ is, Sakura, becuase if _it_ wasn't then you wouldn't have those four kids back home. So-"

Shutup, Sasuke." She growled. He closed his mouth, for once, listening to her. Next she looked at his chest and heart. "Everything seems to be fine..." She patted his arm. "Sit up. she tossed him his gown. He hastily put it on, and the young assistant turned around, after he was dressed once more.

"Allright..." He felt Sakura's hands on his head, then the fingers moved to his temples. She lightly pressed inward, and used her chakra as she closed her eyes and focused. "Sasuke, relax! I can't do anything with you acting like a damned stone!"

"Hn..."

"..." She leaned in close, and the younger assistant watched in awe as her teacher worked. "the optical nerve looks like it...shrunk...and looks like he's had a reduction in the retinal artery, and reduced the blood flow to the retina...reducing the retinal circulation...a form of...Hypoxia...?"

"My eyes suffocated?" He asked, out of the blue, making her jump, and lose her focus. She clenched her fist, and gave him a good whack on the head with the palm of her hand. "OW!! You bitch, I just wanted to know!! Damn!"

"SHUT UP AND BE STILL!!"

--

Hypertensive Retinopathy..." She whispered. "Or...Subconjunctval Hemorrhage..." Sasuke flinched at these absurd sounding and harsh names for his blindness.

"I can't tell. Hypertension...is caused by high blood pressure. we KNOW that you don't have that..." She thought outloud, her hands stacked in front of her face. Sasuke had Hikaru in his lap, and the boy was pulling and chewing on his fingers. Sasuke stared at Sakura, who didn't even pay him any mind at all. Satoshi was tugging at her Cheongsam, trying to get her to pay attention to her.

"Or..."

"Do you mind!!" The Uchiha yelled, in complete dismay. "I am sitting right here!! I don't want to hear that right now!!"

"Then go and see what Sayuri is up to, so I _can think._" She replied, and he stood up, and Hikaru squealed in anger. Sakura pulled him over to her, and he cuddled into her arms, against her breasts. Sasuke growled, and mumbled inaudably as he walked off toward his daughter's room.

"Daddy!!" Sayuri shreiked, and ran into his arms. He wrapped them around her, and she squealed with laughter. He carried her down into the living room where he left Sakura, and the little bundle in his arms yawned. "Tired, daddy..."

"All right..." He walked past his wife, and into their room. Sakura rolled her eyes, and absorbed herself into her work. She pulled Hikaru into her arms, and sat up against the wall. Satoshi climbed into her lap, and was soon asleep along with his younger brother. Sakura ran her hands through their black as sin hair, and smiled. _My boys..._ then she got back to skimming through the medical reports.

A few hours later, after settling them down onto the couch and thinking of dinner, she heard a girlish, high pitched giggle. Sayuri. She was laughing, and she heard Sasuke groan and yawn as he stretched. She walked into the room, and looked over to the bed, to see Sayuri looking at her father with a skeptical eye. "Daddy, you pwetty now..." She giggled, and Sasuke sat up.

Emmedietly, Sakura's jaw dropped. She opened her mouth to say something, but sputtered instead. "Pfffffffffffffffffffffffff-waaaaaaaaahhhaaaa!!" She laughed loudly, and Sayuri joined her. Sasuke gave her a confused expression.

"What is it?" Sakura Just laughed all the harder.

"Daddy, I wanna play house!! Pweez?" He smiled, and sighed.

"Fine..." She tugged at his larger hand, pulling him by the fingers, and he made sure Sakura saw the tongue that he stuck out at her, which only made her laugh harder.

--

_Phew..._ Sakura wanted to let him stay like that for the rest of the evening. _I have to let Ishin see him...I remember him being victim to the Dollhouse act...Poor Sasuke-Kun..._

She looked down at the boys who were lying on the futon together, their limbs entwined, snuggling together. Then, Ishin and hajime busted in through the door, both jumping up and down.

"Mom, mom!! we did it!!" He yelled, ecstatic. "YEEEEESSSS!!" Then, to Sakura's suprise, Naruto Uzumaki ducked into the door, followed by a blushing Amaya. Her blonde locks were disheveled from her brother's previous ruffling. "We're officially a team!! hahahahaaaa!!"

Sasuke came down the stairs. Naruto hailed a greeting, with his hand in the air, and when he looked up toward the Uchiha, his enthusiastic face fell, along with his waving hand. Hajime saw his father's action, and followed his horror and humor filled look. Amaya and Ishin did the same. Everyone froze. Hajime and naruto were the first to break down and dissolve into fits of laughter. Sasuke just scowled.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" He asked. Sakura laughed, and shook her head.

His face was covered in different assortments of make up. Blush on his cheeks, eyeshadow on his eyes, and lipstick that was shakily applied to his lips Eyeliner was all over his face. Ishin couldn't help himself either. After holding it in, he finally lost his own resolve.

"Sasuke...You've been vandalized...!" Naruto yelled. "Are you seriously trying to get in touch with your feminine side? Holy hell, I would hate to see Sakura--OOOOMPH!!" Said woman elbowed the hell outta the blond, and he stopped where he was. "Heheh...Sorry, Sakura-San." He scratched the back of his head and grinned that goofy grin.

"C'mon, Sasuke. I'll help you get that stuff off. Sayuri knows so much better than to get into my makeup..." She murmured, and walked into the bathroom.

Later

"I just wanted to take everyone out and celebrate. I mean hey. It's not everyday that these guys get to accomplish something so huge in their lives, you know?" Naruto said, a goofy grin on his face. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement, watching the two boys run around, throwing punches and kicks at each other, with a helpless Amaya trying to intervene. She laughed.

"She is so lost on Ishin she doesn't even realize it..." She murmured.

Sasuke turned to her, and smiled. "Well...Reminds me of someone."

"Shutup. Took your ass long enough to notice, Huh?!" She elbowed him in the side, and Naruto laughed. "In more important matters..."He looked up to Sasuke. "How is your sight coming along?"

Silence...

"Uhhh...was I _NOT_ supposed to say anything?" He looked to Sakura. "Or is it just a touchy subject, Teme...?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll let you know when I am able to see blurry objects, hows that, Dobe?"

"Good with me, Teme." He sighed. "Intell says that the land of Waves is building their millitary forces up once again. I...I wanted to ask...If you wanted...Um...How would you two feel if The Teme went with a scouting team...? I know that his sight sucks, but he is more in tune with his senses that anybody that I can think of...and He can be of good use to our teams..."

"NOT INTERESTED." Sasuke muttered. "NO."

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered, and he stopped. "I don't need to depend on you. I can take care of myself."

"Hn..." He snorted. "Yeah. I could really tell. Ishin was defending you, becuase you got poisoned." Naruto seemed to shrink to pinky size.

_THis is NOT good._ He thought, a smile plastered on his face, as a heated arguement started between the couple. _Not good at all...nice going, Naruto...hehehehhh...Ill probrably be the cause of a heated two week cold shoulder/arguement, and then Ishin will be distraught, Sasuke would go back to the Sound, and then I would catch straght upf HELL when Hinata-Chan finds out...DX...great..._

"Sasuke, shutup!!" She growled, and the Uchiha snapped his mouth shut. Naruto gave him a lopsided look.

"What the fuck? Teme, you aren't running a fever are you? You're not sick? um...you aren't pissed are you?" He was buzzing around the Uchiha, and then Sasuke's vein started pulsing at his forehead. "You are so fucking wipped--"

"SHUTUP DOBE!!"

TH--WACK!!

He had neatly thumped him as hard as he could. Sakura, who was mad, but shocked that he could even do it, without seeing him, glared at her husband. Naruto was on the ground, with a large lump on his head. "Sasuke...Jeez...You are so irritable sometimes..." Sakura growled, and poked Naruto's forehead. His foot twitched, and she gromaced. "Great..."

--

They werew walking back home later that night, and Sakura watched Sasuke's feet. THey were one in front of the other_. How does he do that...How does he function like that, in everyday life and still manage to keep up like he does_...?

She gave a start when his hand slowly slipped into hers, and his long, lean fingers slipped inbetween her own. His eyes were closed when she looked at him, his face tilted up to the sky as if he was looking up to the sky. "It feels like rain..." He murmured. He stopped walking, and dragged her to a stop as well. Naruto heard the lack of footsteps, and smiled to himself. Ishin walked ahead of them, talking with hajime, sounding like the words left his mouth at a mile a minute.

_Get it Teme...!_ He thought. He rubbed the large lump on his head. _Asshole..._

Sakura watched the moon play over his chiseled features, and wondered what was bugging him. "I was wondering..." He stopped, and sighed.

"Sasuke...Nin...Jounin...don't stutter...remember?"

"Tch..." He opened his eyes, and she stared into those empty depths of black. "I was thinking of placing The Sound under Konoha's control. You could stay here in Konoha. with the famliy. I could finish with everything there and then come back ans stay with you. Then we could all go back. The Uchiha's Police unit will be well established in a few months, as well as the new ANBU units...along with the new hospital that is getting--"

"You're kidding me..." She intterupted. "You...You..."

"Yeah. It's too dangerous of a risk to keep this up. I won't resign as the Otokage...but Naruto and I will share the equal power. I am going to discuss this with him when this gets through. Um...What do you think...?"

"And...what about the contract...?" She asked, and looked at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"Torn to shreds, Sakura... You're my wife, and the mother of my kids evil spawns...I don't--" She suddely threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, cutting him off.

She seemed to fall in love with him all over again.

"And..." He murmured, parting away from her, their lips barely a hair's breadth away, "You can be head of staff..." She giggled against his lips as he kissed her again, and she pulled away.

"I'd like that, Sasuke-Kun..." She breathed, and kissed him again. "Very much..."

--

Sakura watched as Sasuke helped lift the heavy equipement. Hikaru was strapped to her back, and cooing in delight as he sucked on a peice of ice that he held tight in his hands. They were finishing the preparations for the station, and she smiled to herself as she watched Sasuke's biceps bulge outward as he lifted upwards. They had been staying in the Sound for a good week now. Sayuri, Satoshi, and Ishin were staying with Naruto.

Sakura walked back to the kage manor, and felt like she was being watched. a cold feeling passed through her, and she shivered, despite the warmth of the early fall atmosphere. _Weird..._ She thought to herself. Then, Hikaru squealed, and she turned to meet Sasuke head on. Her face was level with his collarbone, and she looked up.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked, and looked down at her, dispite not being able to see her. "You've been like this for the past few days. Whatsup?"

"I...n-nothing." She just shook her head, and started walking once more. Sasuke fell into step beside her, and took her hand in his. She looked down at their entwined fingers, and smiled.

_He has changed...so much..._She told herself. _At least he isn't an ice cube anymore..._

Later...

he layed on his back on the tatami mat, facing the ceiling. His head was in Sakura's lap, and her hands slowly and gently massaged his scalp and temples. "You...might feel a little bit of pain, Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and he just sighed. He crossed his arms over ihs chest, and closed his eyes.

"Well, go ahead. It won't bother me. Get on with it..." She smiled at that cocky tone of his, and concentrated. She focsed her chakra into his fingers, and closed her eyes, letting her fingers and training do the work.

She increased the pressure of her fingers, as her chakra slowly seeped through his skin. He stiffened visibly, his body suddenly going rigid like a board, and she bit her lip in concentration, trying to ignore the sharp curse that came from his mouth.

--

"Ishin!!" Hajime yelled, following his friend as he leaped through the forest. "Where are you going!!" Ishin just kept going, and didn't answer. Is was nearly nightfall, and the forest around them was growing dark. "Don't you remember what Sensei said? We can't--"

"I know, stupid Hajime!! But I felt something. It wasn't right! It was around the Sound, I know it! My mother and father is in danger! I have to tell them!!" He leaped away, and Hajime bit his lip with uncertainty. He then picked up his pace and caught up to Ishin's side.

"We're a team, Ishin. So we stick together! Lets go!"

"Heh...Thanks, Hajime." He answered, and looked forward once again. "I've got to get to them before he does..."

Ishin suddenly dodged a shuriken that whipped past his face, and the explosion went off in his face. He fell to the ground stomach first, and Hajime landed beside him. "Ishin! Are you all right??"

A pained groan came from the raven haired boy at his feet, and he grabbed his friends arm. "Ishin." Said boy came up on his hands and knees, and coughed.

"Damn it...I didn't have time to dodge that and get away...It had an explosive tag on it..." He stood on shaky legs, and opened his eyes. they were blood red, and the two tomoe appeared slowly around his inky black pupils. "Hajime, get back..."

"Oh no freakin' way, Ishin! I ain't letting you take all the glory on this one!!" He yelled angrrily, pointing at him. Ishin stared out into the darkness. At first, Hajime stared out into nothingness, seeing only black. Then, a large, muscular man walked out toward the two of them, dressed in body armour- like the ANBU at Konoha wore, escept this was white and balck instead of green and navy blue vests and underarmor. He had black hair, and dark blue eyes. His raven hair accentuated that pale skin. Two twin katanas were sheathed at his side, and he slowly unsheathed one, letting the edge of the finely honed blade scrape against the metal siding of the sheath itself. Ishin glared at him.

"Uh..." Hajime looked up at the giant of a man. "Hi..."

"Oi, boys..." He shouted over his shoulder. "Looky what I found...Just what I was striving to find after all..." Ishin saw the hitai ate that was tied over his forehead, and covering his hair at the top of his head. He had a mask covering his whole face, so there was no use it trying to guess at who he was. He couldn't see through objescts like his father was able to; not just yet.

"You are with the Land of Waves. What do you want here?" He yelled out, and the man laughed loudly. He then raised his katana into an arc over his head, and the bright white moonlight glinted off of it. "I'm not here alone, boy. Or should I say Uchiha...? And you even brought the main course with you...Little Uzumaki..."

Both boy's eyes widened in fear, and Hajime and Ishin stood tall. "You'll be good and come with us now..."

"Fire release! Dragon Fire Technique!!"

The flames spouted from Ishin's mouth, and the man let his blade fall in front of him. The flames hit his blade as he held it out, and he appeared unscathed, without a single burn mark on him. His katana, however, was blazing red.

"Heheheheheeh..." Ishin cursed loud, and turned, grabbed Hajime's arm, and started to run. THey both leaped into the trees, and took off at breakneck speed.

"Get them." The man ordered, and three men leaped out from behind them, running after the boys. THey came back after about an hour, scratched and bruised, with the boys under two of the men's arms, unconcious. The man that had originally attacked Ishin framed the Uchiha's small face with his hand, and lifted his face upward so he could stare down into it.

"Just the one I wanted...Little Ishin Uchiha...The bastard's son...Hm. Tie them up...and get the other men ready. We're going back. Then we start the plans for konoha and the Sound..." He faded off into a fit of mad laughter, and dropped Ishins limp body once again. He watched as the two started running back into the cover of the trees, and disappeared into the darkness.

_Maybe now you will take better care of your own alliances, Uchiha..._

* * *

And with this...I leave you...

UchihaSanNin

XD!!

Sorry...Its for effect...and I got 48 Reviews!! 2 from the original count but I thank you any way!! I couldn't ask for any more. U guys still keep my imagination rolling along.

eyah!!


	6. Chapter 6

Death and rebirth

Chapter 6

By UchihaSanNin

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured. He grunted in his sleep. "How do you feel..." She whispered, and lightly rubbed his scalp, letting her chakra help calm him. She had just finished with her operation of sorts, and she had hoped that it would work. It would take days to prove itself. If it didn't, then all hope was lost on him. He would be lost in the darkness forever. She had managed to increase the blood flow by pumping her chakra into those two vital veins that circulated he blood to his retinas and eyeballs.

"..." He breathed in deeply, and she smiled.

"Sasuke..." She murmured, kissed his ear, noticing the sweat that ran down his face and neck, and beaded on his chest.

"...unnn..." He grunted in reply.

"C'mon...We gotta get you to bed..." She murmured, and lifted him up effortlessly. she put an arm around his sweat moistened waist, and he stepped with her as she half carried him to their bed. She laid him down, and went to the bathroom to get some bandages and guaze.

_He won't be able to expose his eyes to sunlight for at least two days..._She thought. _Becuase he has been in the dark for as long as he has...his pupils will be very sensitive to the UV rays...and if he decides to be an ignorant badass, then I dare him to complain next time..._ Sh smiled at her bantering, and went back to the bedroom. _I guess that I will wrap them in the morning..._ She laid the wrapping and gauze down onto the bedside table, and layed down on the bed. She hugged the pillow at her head, and closed her eyes, and prayed.

_Please...Tsunade...help me let him see again...please..._

Sleep took her thoughts a few minutes later.

The next day...

"If you take that off, I swear to Kami, I will not help you anymore, Sasuke Uchiha!!" She growled, making the raven haired man stop in his tracks. Suigetsu hummed to himself, and Sasuke scowled, his hand stopping at the bandage that lined the upper part of his face. His eyes were covered with it, and it wound around the back of his head. It itched terribly. He wanted to rip it off and scratch like a dog.

He hated those pained words. It had hurt her to say them. He could hear the tears that she was tryong to hold back in her voice. Karin stood outside in the green grass, and yelled, "Oi!! Let's go, Sasuke-Kun!! Suigetsu, you asswipe! You too!!"

_Uchiha_, He thought. She hasn't called me that in a long damned time. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine then..." He replied, and disappeared. He heard karin's annoying protest, and he shook his head as he turned back to Sakura. He sighed.

"Sakura...how long do I have to wear this...?" He asked.

"At least three days..." She murmured in reply. He was suddenly in front of her, and he took her hand in his.

"You know that I've always had a problem with doctors telling me what to do." He said, in a low whisper.

"Hah..." She looked down at the ground. "II'm not your damned doctor...I am your wife...and If you would like to continue sleeping in there with me, you will take my word as--"

He cut her off as he put a hand under her chin, and pushed her face upwards to his. He smirked. "You talk too much." He leaned foreward and kissed her, then pulled away slightly. He put his hands on her waist, then they moved up toward her breasts.

"Sasuke, you-"

"I have time..." he murmured.

--

"It's been fifteen minutes," Karin spat, thuroughly disgusted. She crossed her arms, and sighed abjectedly. "Jeez..."

"Oh God, Karin, does it bother you that much that he is comforting his wife? Hell, you're still jealous aren't you?" He yelled, throwing his hands up into the air as he asked both qeustions. She went red in the face as the other men and women stared at him, and threw an angry punch toward his face.

"Asswipe!!"

_SPLAT!!_

_--_

"Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured against his mouth, as he gave one last thrust, and reached his own climax. He groaned loudly, and leaned foreward against her, pushing her further back into the wall. Her legs loosened around his back, and she massaged the back of his neck.

"I won't take them off..." He whispered, as he started to pull away, and chastly kissed her. He pulled out and away from her, and pulled his nin pants up. "But...I have to go..." He kissed her again, and she smiled.

"I'll see you tonight...?" She asked, looking up at him, her arms still around his neck, and he set her down on her feet.

"Tonight." He smirked, and disappeared as he picked up his pack.

Sasuke came up to his two teammates, and Karin was boiling mad. "What the hell took you so long!?"

"An Ode to the ten minute quicky...!!" Suigetswu suddenly sang out, and fell into a tune, and whistled. Sasuke grimaced, and lashed out.

"SHUTUP!!" He bashed him upside the head, and the shark toothed water Nin splattered everywhere, and glared coldly at him as he began to come back together.

"What the shit was that for??"

"You and your big mouth." The Uchiha replied. "C'mon. Lets go."

"You know that they did it," He whispered to Karin, who went red in the face. "Ten minute quickies are the best. I mean, look how relaxed he is...? And he is blushing..."

SPLAT!!

"You are such a shit head!! Nothing but bull up in that mind of yours!!" She screeched.

"Then what the fuck is up there in yours huh? I mean hell! I would hate to find out what wild fantasies you have written up there!!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! SHUTUP!!"

"Both of you shut your mouths!! Damn you're so fucking annoying!!" Sasuke roared, clenching his fists.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata wore worried expressions as each Nin and ANBU agent came back with the same reply. "We have found no traces of where they have gone, Uzumaki-Sama. They went into the forest, but disappeared."

"Could they have gone to Otogakure?" Hinata piped up, hope in her eyes. "Thats where they were headed wasn't it?"

"No, Hinata-San..." He replied. "They were taken...They reached the halfway point between the Leaf and the Sound, and there was a sign of a struggle. And then nothing else..."

"They weren't hurt now, were they...?" She asked, and Naruto turned and looked at the Operative. He gave the man a look that said 'NO.'

"not to our knowledge, Hinata-San." He murmured.

Later...

Naruto felt like punching something. He was pissed. His son was missing, and so was Sasuke Uchiha's. He couldn't keep it down for long. He had to tell his friend. Word would get out, and his friends wrath would be even worse if he found out that way. Hinata was upset, and Amaya was equally distraught. Ishin's younger brother and sister didn't even know what was going on, but they understood that Ishin was gone.

He didn't know what to do. After thinking about it all day, he went to Shikamaru. "I need an excort," He explained. "I'm heading out to Otogakure in about thirty minutes."

"Uh...how troublesome...I need to let Ino know...I'll be here waiting in about ten." He replied, and leaped away. Naruto turned, and sighed.

_This is NOT going to bode well...He is going to go nuts..._

--

Sasuke smiled as he walked into the new Police district. It was finally finished. three months of work. Done. The hospital was started after Sakura left with the family, and it had already been finished also. Now all was left was to talk with Naruto.

The village itself seemed to have come to life. Small shops and street stores opened up, and started business. People began to crawl out of their hiding places, and walking around shyly, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The Uchiha had finally done it. He brought the village-that orochimaru had silently wiped off the face of the earth- back to life.

He was proud. He couldn't explain how he felt. But he was proud of himself. He didn't think that he could do it. But he did. It took nearly twelve in a half years, But he did it. Finally.

He was just sorry that he couldn't see it. But today, he would be able to take the bandages off, and then the outcome would playout the rest of his life. So, instead of sitting down at his new office, he walked right back outside, and straight home to see his wife. He couldn't wait til he got Ishin home with his brother and sister to see the place. He would love it.

--

Sakura carefully unwound the long strips of bandaging from around his head, and smiled when she saw a perfectly arched, raven brow. "Does it hurt, or ache...?" She asked, and he grunted in his usual reply.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke."

"Not much." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes. She started pulling the bandaging of once again, and then it was completely gone from his handsome face. she let it fall to the floor, and she looked up at his closed eyes expectantly.

"...So..." She watched him, and he slowly opened his eyes. Those obsidian black colored orbs came into view, and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting, then closed them tightly, grimacing. "Sasuke...?"

"It hurts...that light is too damned bright...turn it off..." He whined, and instead of getting up and going to fix it, she leaped into his arms, squealing like a ten year old. He hit the wall behind him, and laughed as she sobbed into his hakama, hugging him tightly.

--

Naruto sat down beside the fire, and glared into that blue and orange flame. _Where did they go...Not even Kiba Inuzuka's nose could smell them out...I doubt that mine could either...even though he taught me how to do it...Kakashi's dogs...failed. No one found traces of their wherabouts...Where the hell could they be...? Its gotta be someone who is conspiring against both Konohagakure and Otogakure...Something is going on...and I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Naruto." Shikamaru muttered, looking up at the stars, lying on his back in the grass. THe blond kage looked over at his old friend.

"Eh?"

"Stop thinking so damned hard about this and go to sleep. That's my job. So quit. We are going to get to Otogakure in the next two days, so worry about telling him then. We'll find them soon enough. I can tell you right now, that they wouldn't dare harm them. Whoever has them is probrably holding them somewhere. They'll be fine."

But, Naruto's conscious wouldn't drop the matter. Even Shikamaru had a really bad feeling about the whole thing. _I feel like this isn't going to turn out the way we want it..._

_--_

Sakura brushed her hands through his hair. "You need a haircut, Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and stood up. "Now...tell me. Can you see anything...?"

He looked around, and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "It's...blurry...but not much...I see your head of pink hair...That stands out well..." He smirked when she put an elbow into his stomach.

"C'mon." She muttered, as he stood up next to her. He walked off, down the hall, to Hikaru's room. She watched him, and went into the kitchen. _I am so glad...maybe...this will work..._

She walked into their room to see Sasuke laying on the bed, with Hikaru laying sprawled across his chest, under a protective, muscled arm. Sasuke was asleep, and the boy was breathing deeply with his father, in a deep dream. She smiled, and walked over to him. "Sasuke." She whispered, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hmm...?" He looked in her general direction, and his pupils retracted to focus on her face. She wanted to yell with joy. "Hey..."

"Let me take Hikaru...stay here..." He let her pick the sleeping infant up, and take him to bed. She came back and stood over him, at the side of the large bed, and looked down at him.

"I see you..." He murmured sleepily, and offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her to him, and kissed her long and hard. "Sakura..." He pulled away from her, and she sat up. She put a leg over his hips, now straddling him, and looked down at him. "Thankyou..."

He studied the way the moonlight added a brighter pinkish hue tinge to her hair, and lit her face up. Her iredesent eyes seemed to light up, and he let his eyes waver to roam over her body. Then his hands made their way to the zipper on her altered and shortened cheongsam, and heslowly unzipped it.

"Sasuke..." She moved closer to him, and he sat up, keeping her legs down against his. he ran his hands over her waist, and the curve of her well rounded breasts.

"I guess they were bigger when I couldn't see...My imagination ran wild-"

"You ass!" She shouted, and he laughed.

"I was kidding." He squeezed gently, and she leaned in, and kissed him. "You're perfect..." He murmured against her lips, then slid his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. He pulled her clothing off and shucked his own, and the next thing she knew Sasuke's length was rubbing against her, and she moaned.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

He pushed into her, and kissed her again, taking her moan into his mouth, and started moving against her in a slow rythem. His hands smoothed out over her stomach, and and went further down to where they were joined, and she gripped his shoulders in a bruising grip as he played with her. "Sas...Sasuke...Faster..." He obliged, and picked up his pace, removing his fingers, and gripping her hips tightly. He thrusted into her unrelentlessly, and she gasped as that spring of pleasure seemed to burst within her, and sent her over the edge.

"Sasuke-Kun!!" Her walls tightened around him, and He gave one last thrust, feeling himself explode, and she milked him for all he was worth. She shuddered in his arms as he gathered her to his body, and he kissed the curve of her breasts.

"Sakura..." He murmured lazily. "I have missed this..." She giggled, and nuzzled his neck, then bit his shoulder.

"Since when are you a sex addict, huh...?"

"For a long time..." he said, and kissed her agian, and moved within her. She gasped, and he smiled. His hand moved to her rounded bottem, and pulled her up against him, letting his length move even deeper within her.

"Sakura..." He leaned down and claimed her lips once more, and repeated his movements once again as his length hardened once again.

--

Naruto and Shikimaru walked into Otogakure, and looked around. "Well, I guess that he did a good job." Naruto smiled, grew alittle uneasy at how the villagers were staring intently at him. "These people look paranoid..."

"What do you expect from the ones who were constantly at Orochimaru's mercy...?" Shikamaru asked, his hands shoved down into his Nin pant's front pockets. "C'mon, Naruto. Let's get to Sasuke."

"Yeah..." They quickly leaped away, headed for the kage's living quarters.

Sasuke sat up, and stretched, looking down at the pinkette that was lying in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, and oblivious to his waking. He just sat there for a few minutes, watching her. She was beautiful. He was so glad that he could see again. He missed seeing her face when they made love, like lastnight, whenever he woke up in the morning, and just any time in general.

He missed Hikaru's small face. Ishin. And even Satoshi and Sayuri. Seeeing Sakura's iredesent eyes change to a darker green whenever she cried. And now he didn't have to be miserable and pine over what he lost. He could see again, and it was all thanks to Sakura. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and got out of the bed. He decided to go find someone to train with him and help his test his new sight, to see if he had any limitations. If not Suigetsu or Juugo, then he would train with her. After all. It had been a while since they trained together.

--

They walked out of the manor together, and Sasuke had Hikaru on his shoulders, holding his shrot legs firmly with his hands. The sun greeted them, ans she noticed Sasuke's slight wince as he looked around at the sunlit world. The boy screamed loudly with excitement, and bounced n Sasuke's shoulders. Sakura smiled. "Ready...?" He asked Sakura, turning to her and giving her a questioning stare.

"Yeah, lets go..." But, before they could take off, Naruto and Shikimaru suddenly appeared in front of them. They stopped where they were, and stared at the panting and tired pair.

"Na-Naruto-Kun? Shikamaru-Kun??" Sakura stuttered, pointing. Sasuke stood there, trying to figure out why Naruto, of all Nin, was standing in front of him.

"What's going on, Dobe...?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of curiousity. "Why are you here?"

Naruto struggled to catch his breath, and took a deep breath of air. Shikamaru straightened, and looked over at the kage.

"It's...It's Ishin...and Hajime...They've gone missing two days ago...I got here...as soon...as I could..." He panted, and gasped out between breaths. Sasuke stiffened, and Sakura gaped at the two Nin that stood in front of them. The next thing she knew, Sasuke had shoved Hikaru into her arms, and she instinctively held him to her chest. Sasuke walked foreward, his cold, apathetic gaze betraying the emotions he felt raging inside him.

He stopped when he stood right in front of the Hokage, who stared into his eyes. "They got out at night...when Hinata was asleep...I didn't know of it until I came home from the Kage's quarters...and he was gone--" Sasuke threw a punch, and Naruto took it full in the face. The sheer force of it sent the kage flying, and he hit the ground a couple feet back, on his back. His head hit the dirt road, and he sat up quickly.

"I'll kill you!!" Sasuke yelled, and lunged again, this time his eyes blazing red, the tomoe spinning. A shadow flitted across the ground, and in his rage, Sasuke failed to see it. He was caught as the shadow caught his own, and he froze. his hands were forced back down to his sides, and he clenched his jaw. Naruto stood up, wiping the trail of blood that began to make it's way down to his chin. He spat more out of his mouth, and he looked at his old friend.

"I may have diserved that, Teme...but you forget. I said BOTH Ishin and Hajime. They're both gone. Instead of going into a violent rampage...I would appreciate your help in finding them...They've been missing for three days now. THe trail has gone cold. No scent, no nothing." Sasuke ground his teeth, and looked down at the ground, as if he suddenly found it fascinating.

Sakura just stood there. _Not again..._ She told herself. _Who could have taken him this time...? I don't understand...why...?_

Sasuke glared at Shikimaru, who kept him from moving with his Shadow Sewing Jutsu. "Sorry, Sasuke, but until you calm down and talk this over, I am not letting you go. Ahem...And I see that you've gotten your sight back. How troublesome..." Sasuke growled loudly, giving him a warning.

"Let him go, Shikamaru. I can handle him." Naruto muttered, and the Nin reluctantly released his hold on him. Sasuke clenched his fists, making sure that he had full control, and turned aroun to see Sakura standing there, just staring at him. Naruto walked foreward.

"Sasuke...?" She whispered, and sat down on the steps. "Who would do this...?"

He jsut stood there, and clenched his fists and jaw again, and told her to stay here as he and the other two leaped away. Hikaru cooed against his mother's skin as she stared down at the ground. "I won't stand here and do nothing..." She murmured to herself. "I refuse to sit here like a child..."

She stood up, and went to go find Karin and Juugo.

* * *

I must end it here once more. I have to update on other things. lol. Good night!!

UchihaSanNin

Thankyou Reveiwers!! U knkow who you are!!


	7. Chapter 7

Death and rebirth

Chapter 7

UchihaSanNin Does Not Own Naruto.

:)

UchihaSanNin

So...here I am sitting here in the sunroom, watching for tornadic activities outside...and watching the news...so if there are any ANY grammatical errors, then I am sorry...I am highly paranoid right now...Ive been through a tornado b4, and I am getting ready to bolt towards the closet that is right across the hallway...DX The tornado sirens went off here in dothan like twice now. so Yeah...I am HIGHLY paranoid...And My sister is at the school that got hit last yr on March 1st. So yeah...urgh...I wanna cry...!!

* * *

Sakura handed Hikaru to The big man who seemed to tower over her. Karin stood to the side, staring at her with utter disgust in her eyes.Sakura refused to meet her stare, or she would lose the control over herself and have to rip her face off. Juugo looked from Karin to Sakura, and his friendly grin faded off to a morbid scowl. "Sasuke won't agree with what you are doing, Sakura-San...He will raise alot of Hell."

"I know...and as far as I care, he can do all the bull he wants. I am not going to sit here and watche them...I am also a Kunoichi,...a Sanin for that matter, and I can take care of things." She replied, and Hikaru reached out for her, letting his binky fall out of his mouth and to the dirt as his mouth opened in a silent protest.

"Mommy...!" Tears began to fall down his face, and she smiled at him.

"Just stay with Uncle Juugo for a few days, baby...Mommy will be back...I promise...okay...?" She caressed the boy's soft hair, and backed away. She made a hand sign and disappeared a few seconds later.

Later...

"Naruto-Kun..." She whispered, pulling her short, pink hair out of her eyes, and putting it into a ponytail at the back of her head. "I want to assemble a team of ANBU and join the effort."

Naruto looked up and stared at his long time friend. "I can't do that, Sakura-San. You know as well as I do, that if something happens to you or Ishin, Sasuke would really come unglued, and kill me along with whoever managed to hurt you. I'm sorry. It's out of the question." He waved her away, and she rolled her eyes, and walked over to the large oak desk he sat behind.

She clenched her fist, and growled. "I was Tsunade's apprentice for Kami's sake. I know how to defend myself. I still have the best chakra control, and I can beat you and Sasuke both in a sparring match with my strength alone. So don't even go there about the oh I am so defensless fangirl routine, baka!!"

Naruto stared up at her, and his eyelid twitched. "..."

"Naruto, I swear...If you don't do this for me, I'll-"

"Okay, okay, okay!! Don't you even dare make that threat again!!" He stood, and glared daggers at her. "You get your old team back. Is that good enough?"

"Fine with me." She answered, a smile replacing her scowl.

--

Akihiko and his brother, Liu, walked down the small path to the training grounds. They watched the scenery pass them by as they walked slowly, and reveled in the sweet, intoxicating smell of the Cherry blossoms. Akihiko looked over at his younger twin, and smiled. "Doesn't that scent remind you of our old sensei...?"

Liu just scowled, and stacked his hands behind his head, threading his fingers into the feather-like hair at his nape. "Feh..." He turned his amazing grey-blue flecked eyes the the azure blue sky, ignoring him. "What makes you think I want to have to be reminded of a traitor, huh, Akihiko-Kun? She is out of our lives so deal with it."

"Huh...Siut yourself then. Hn...I heard that she's come back to Konoha while the Otokage is in Oto still. They say that he disowned her or something."

"Well," Liu muttered, a clear note of pissiness in his voice, "Then I guess that she got what she wanted eh...? I mean she has been dragging us on mission after ungodly mission to search for the guy that supposedly took her heart and left her with nothing. And now...since she's gone, I guess that she and us both can be happy. She _Had_ him, and we no longer have to search for him."

Akihiko had stopped walking, and Liu noticed his brother's lack of light footsteps and lack of response. "Liu-Kun...? Hey, what--" He looked backwards over his shoulder, to see his brothers equally amazing grey-blue flecked eyes widened considerably. His jaw was hanging to the dirt, and he was pointing to something in front of him.

Liu gulped. Only one thing could scare the piss out of his older twin brother. and that was...

"Liu, I would like for you to repeqat that sentence one last time...I don't think I heard you quiet right." Sakura Haruno's voice. He turned fully around, and saw her hellish look. A blood vessel throbbed to the point of busting in her wide forehead, and he smerked half-heartedly.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-San...I...I um...hi..." He scratched and fidgeted with the Konoha hitai-ate that was tied around his bulging bicep on his right arm. "Uh...hows the married life...?"

"You stupid BAKA!!" She drew back a fist and slammed it into his face, and the sheer force of the blow sent him flying backwards thirty feet.

--

Later...

"Sakura-San!!" Came a high pitched sqeaul, and a young brown haired jade eyed jounin came flying out of the cover of the trees at the pinkette. "It's really you!!" It's been twelve years!!"

Sakura turned to be engulfed into a strong embrace, and smiled when she reckognized her smaller Sakura-reincarnate. It was Lin. The young kunoichi now full grown Jounin that she taught as a Genin. She looked up at her master with hazy, teary jade green eyes. "Sakura-San, we've missed you so much! No matter how indifferent Liu acts!!"

They pulled away from each other after a few minutes, and started walking toward the training grounds. ""I've missed you guys too...But...I didn't come here to re establish my bonds with you guys...Not entirely..."

"Don't tell me you have a proposition for us, Hime..." Akihiko asked, reverting to the old nickname they gave her, from being Tsunade's pupil. She didn't mind the Chan part, It was just an affectionate name that they had given her in their Genin days. The twins had a crush on her, and it had accidently slipped out one day, and then it just became custom to call her that.

"Naruto-Sama has allowed me back into the ANBU...And I need your help. My family is in danger..."

The twins pumped their fists rapidly into the air. "You got it, Hime!! We yours!!" They shouted simultaniously.

Lin shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So...what's going on, Hime...?"

Sakura sighed. "You'll all have to sit down and hear me out. It's a long story..."

"Sure thing, Master!!" They all said, and went into a full out sprint for the training grounds.

--

--

--

--

--

--

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Akihiko monotoned without realizing it, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We're going to go into unknown territory." Liu echoed after his brother, "And look for Sasuke-Teme's bast--I mean son...and do an all out fight to the death to get him back out of KAMI KNOW'S WHO'S HANDS...?"

"Yep." Sakura nodded, looking each of her team mate's in the eyes. "I am tired of Sasuke-Kun not allowing me to do anything...I was able to keep Ishin from getting killed twice now...I can fend for myself...and I have you guys with me...and Sasuke-Kun doesn't know that I am here. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, eh?"

"You say that now..." Lin answered. "As much as you talked about him...how...tempermental and random he can be with his anger...That probrably won't last for long...He will find out, Hime...and He won't like it..."

"Just rememeber...I can take some flack for ya when you need it blocked...but damn...I sure as _HELL_ ain't takin' nothing from an Uchiha. He'd fucking kill me..." Liu stated, and stood up. He ran a hand through his brown locks of hair that fell into his eyes, and it was sent flying every which way with the light breeze that blew against them. "DO we have any type of Itell at all?"

"All I know is that Kakashi Hatake is out there with his Nin dogs, and his own team of ANBU also...and found no traces whatsoever...we need to join them." She simply stated. Lin smiled half-heartedly, and pulled her long, brown hair up quickly into a pony tail at her nape.

"Well, we've worked with this type of info before, so let's do it." She smiled, and held her hand out. The twins threw their hands in, smiling like idiots, clasping her smaller one in their own. Sakura smiled, tears in her eyes, thankful for the team that she had practically raised before she was forced to go to Oto. She grasped their hands with her own, and they all winced at her strong grip.

"That...hurts..." Sakura just squeezed hardcer and laughed.

"Thankyou, you guys..." She murmured.

Kakashi crouched down on his haunches as PakKun leaped over the trees toward him. "...?"

The small pug like Nin dog just sighed. "Nothing, Kakashi. Not a damn thing. It's like they were just wiped off the face of the earth. I don't even understand it myself. No traces of chakra, or anything."

Kakashi stood, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his silver hair. "Where did they go...?"

"Us dogs can't smell anything through water, Kakashi. Neither can you. Naruto couldn't even pick anything up, and he learned to track people from Inuzuka Kiba. I think they are from the Mist. Elite Water Nin. Like that Suigetsu from Oto that works along with That Uchiha kid."

"Hm..." Kakashi thought for a moment, and looked down at his Nin dog counterpart. "You may be right, Pakkun. But...right now...we have no choice but to set camp, and send word to Naruto-Kun of our discovery."

"Hai." Pakkun leaped away, to get the others.

Meanwhile...

Ishin slowly opened his eyes. It was dark. He closed them slowly again, and blinked slowly. His head was killing him. His mouth was dry, and his throat felt like sandpaper. "..." His voice was like a harsh croak. He needed water. His hands were tied behind his back, and something tight was around his ankle. He flexed his arms, testing to see if he could break his restraints. It was to no avail. No matter how he tried, he couldn't do it. He didn't have either the strength or the chakra reserve.

"H...Ha...Haj...Hajime...?"

No answer. Ishin felt his fear leaking through his insides, and his mind seemed to stop working. He struggled to keep the tears at bay. _They couldn't have killed him! He's the Hokage's son! They must want him for something!! But WHAT!!_

"Ha-Hajime...!" He croaked, in a voice that he didn't reckognize. He moved around, and froze, feeling that cold iron band around his ankle once again. Before he could activate his sharingan, a door was thrown open, and light filtered into the room, blinding the raven haired bo for a few seconds.Clean, fresh air swarmed the place, letting the boy breath, instead of having htat stuffy dank smell. Ishin squinted and looked up at the form in the dorrway. a large muscular man over half his height, stood in the light.

Hajime's limp form was suddenly bathed in that sunlight, and Ishin's eyes widened. "Hajime!!" He sat up and dove for his friend, and before he made it over to him, he was grabbed up by the back of his shirt, and dragged out, leaving the limp form of the blond boy in the darkness as the door was slammed behind him.

--

The young Uchiha was literally eating the ground as he was thrown down once again, after being dragged through another hut. He was sortof glad to escape the jeering cheers of the ugly looking Nin that stared after him and laughed. Ishin spat blood, and came up on his knees, his upper body was balanced on his forehead, and his lower half on his knees. He rolled back, allowing his wieght to roll up onto his heels and knees under him, and looked up, to see open toed Nin sasndals and black painted toenails.

He spat again, expelling dirt and blood once more from his mouth, and looked up, letting his gaze settle on his kepers face. He reckognized the person emidietly. Then a foot lashed out and took him off the ground as the open toed Nin Sandal struck him in the chin. Ishin was sent sprawling on his back, and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his teeth get buried into his bottem lip.

He just sat up again, slowly this time, and spit the blood out once more. and the clot of blood landed on the person's feet. "Bitch!" He sneered. "I knew that there was a reason that i didn't like your ugly ass...and not only becuase you constantly drooled all over my father..." He looked closer, and his eyes narrowed on the blanket that wqas wrapped around a bundle in her arms.

Karin looked down at the little boy that was in her arms and had his face scrunched up, trying to keep from squawling. She cooed to him, and then narrowed her red eyed gaze on Ishin once more. "You know, Brat, this kid should be mine...not your mother's..."

"Get your hands off of my little brother!!" He got up on his wobbly legs, activating his sharingan in his fit of anger, and started to move toward the redheaded woman, but a foot was planted squarely into his back. He was sent back into the ground, and he was eating the dirt once again. He coughed loudly, and glared up at his old babysitter with a nasty, sand hazed glare. "What makes you think my father would let you-"

"That's enough." A gruff, deep voice cut off the boy's angry protest, and the foot dug into his back. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.

"...Guh..." His face was sent back into the dirt, sending up a puff of dirt and dust.

"Uchiha Ishin..." The man muttered, letting his foot off his back. "There are many, many people out for you..." Ishin slowly let his face up out of the dirt, and glared up at the muscular man who comepletely degraded him as he was dragged through the encampment of Mist and water Nin.

"What do you want from me, Mist Nin...?" He growled, seeing the tell tale hitai-ate that was tied around his bicep on his right arm, showing that he was from the Land of Waves. his eyes still blood red, the two twin tomoe clearly visible around his black as sin pupils.

"Oh, it's not me that want you...Its them." The man stated as he came around to veiw Ishin's face. Ishin's eyes narrowed, and started to turn, but he was grabbed and thrown back to the ground, this time on his back, and his hands flattened out underneath his weight. He stared up into those sickening yellow, green flecked eyes. Slitted pupils seemed to narrow even more as the focused onto his face.

Ishin swore to himself that as he was shoved further into the ground (IF it was even possible) That each and every vertebrea in his spine popped at least three times.

He stared up into those eyes, showing no fear. It was Takara who was sitting ontop of him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and her brother, Osamu, stood to the sidein his white snake form, staring the two of them down. Ishin never broke her gaze. Takara's inhuman, purple, snake like tongue flicked out of her mouth, and over Ishin's throat. He narrowed his gaze on those slitted pupils, and she stared into those alluring ruby red eyes. "Yes...show me the power of the Sharingan, Uchiha..."

Then, she hissed, and opened her mouth wide, and dove in for a bite. Ishin's whole body stiffened, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His blood red gaze widened, his pupils retracted, and then the iris went back to their orignial iredesent dark green color. Takara pulled away, and licked the blood off of her chin and lips, then stood. Ishin could do nothing but bellow loudly in pain.

Hikaru sobbed at his brother's painful cry, and started crying himself. He writhed against Karin, and she scowled.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!" Ishin writhed, and curled into the fetal position, then struggled to get loose from his restrainst that kept his arms at his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Purple liquid dripped from the two twin 1 Inch diameter holes in his neck, the soaked into his skin as they seemed to disappear. Takara smiled, and looked up at the man who watched in silence. "He should be dead within the week." Takara chuckled madly, and disappeared in a hazy smoke.

Sakura crouched down onto the thick branch, upside down. Her three man team leaped ahead, stopping not too far away. Her slitted skirt came up to her waist as it came off of her hips and legs, showing her long, well muscled legs and rounded bottem. Like she cared.

She took a second to take in her surroundings, and then relaxed, cutting off the chakra flow to her feet. She flipped over as her feet came off of the tree branch, and landed gracefully on her feet, in a low crouch.

"We'll stay the night here. I'll take first watch. Lin, second, Liu, thrid, and Akihiko, third. Understood?" She odered, and stood to her full heigth.

"Hai." They all answered at the same time, and shouldered their way out of their heavy packs.

--

She stared at the full moon, and clenched her fists in her lap. "Ishin...where the hell are you...?"

A pair of well muscled arms hugged her to an epqually muscled body, and she sighed. "Go to bed, Liu. When I need comfort I'll let you know next time."

"Well..." The brown haired grey eyed man sat down in front of her, and smiled. "It's kind of hard to do when you can feel someone else's feeling from about fifty feet off. It's not the greatest of gifts... I hate being able to read your mind sometimes..." he chuckled. "You're makin gme want to cry, hime."

He pulled away, and smiled. "Go to bed. I got this watch."

"No. I am fine. I'm the leader of this teeam so you better--"

"GO TO BED." he ordered. He pointed down at the place he just left that was between his brother and Lin. "Now, Sakura. I may be a subordinate, but you are our only medical Nin here on this team. and you knkow as well as I do, that you need to be at your top." She stood and jumped down from the tree branch.

"Fine..." She grolwed. "Just don't be a bitch from lack of sleep tommorrow."

"Huh..." He smirked, and fought to keep the slow blush down to a minimum. "Have I ever...?"

Suigetsu ran Shikamaru Naara down with the door. He was panting hard. He didn't even bother to knock, or try to open the door, loike any normal Nin would've done. He barreled right through it, not even noticing the Nin that it fell over onto. He now stood ontop of the lazy, cloud watching Leaf nin, bent ove, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I gotta...replace...the door...AGAIN...?" naruto growled in dismay, "God Damnit..." Sasuke pushed off of the desk, and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. He stared the water Nin down, and scowled.

"What is it." He demanded.

"Karin...she...gone..." He replied, breathless.

"Like I care." Sasuke snorted, and turned back to naruto.

Suigetsu took a deep breath, and looked up, one eye closed due to sweat getting into it, and the other eye stared the uchiha down. "Sakura-San...she is gone too...and karin...she took Hikaru...she knocked Juugo out..."

Sasuke froze. _Ishin...He can defend himself...to a limit...at least until we get to him...But...Hi-Hikaru...? Karin...??_

Before anyone could move, Sasuke uchiha was on Suigetsu, and he grabbed the panting Water Nin's collar, and slammed him back against the door that still stood on the left side of the frame. "WHERE IS SHE!!" He roared. "WHERE IS KARIN? SAKURA!? WHERE DID SHE TAKE HIKARU!!" Suigetsu flinched back, and Sasuke loosened his hold a little.

"I don't know! We need to track her before the scent goes-- COOOOOOOLD!!" He yelled that last word becuase Sasuke had thrown him to his left, and stomped out of the room.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch..." He muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. His hand was gripping the hilt of his kusinagi tight enough to turn his knuckes white.

Naruto watched, unable to tell Sasuke about what Sakura was doing, becuase he was gone from his sight and radar. He had just got through with telling the Uchiha that his duaghter, Amaya, had been taken also just the day before. No fight, or struggle. It is someone that they know. He watched calmly as Suigetsu walked over and lent a hand to a crawling Shikamaru, whoo was easing his way out from underneath the fallen heavy door. Shikamaru looked up, and took it. He stood, popping his back, and Suigetsu laughed.

"My bad. Didn't knkow ya was behind there, or I woulda shouted a warning..."

"You fatasses...you'd all outweigh Chouji any day...shit...how troublesome..." He replied, and sighed.

Naruto sighed, whispering, "At least we have a scent to go off of..." He faded off, and heard a faint knocking sound from his left, and turned to see a black crow pecking at the window. Sai's ink bird. with a scroll tied to the birds scaly leg.

* * *

Sasuke had an unlikely gang of teammates. Akamaru and Inuzuka Kiba. Rock Lee. Tow people that he couldn't care less to be with. But he need Akamaru and Kiba becuase of their super sense of smell. They had followed him back to Sound, along with Suigetsu and Lee, and traced the scent of the redhead. Then, they had all taken off. Juugo had set out alongside the Uchiha.

It had been three days since Ishin and now Hikaru and Sakura had gone missing.

He sat up that night on the cold hard ground, as far away from the glow of the fire as he could get. He stared at the moon that seemed to bathe his surroundings in its everlasting, pale white glow, and sighed.

_I am such a fucking idiot..._

Little did he know, Sakura was thinking the same thing.

But now he knew one thing, and one thing only.

He was going to make That bitch suffer. If there was one hair missing on His Sakura's or Ishin and Hikaru's heads, he wasn't going to kill her. Oh no. hew as going to prolong her death, and make her suffer badly. He didn't know how yet, but from seeing Orochimaru's sickening experiments, he had a notion how to do it.

* * *

R/R!!

Karin will DIEEEEEEEEE!!

YOSH!!

UchihaSanNin


	8. Chapter 8

Death and rebirth

Chapter 8

UchihaSanNin Does Not Own Naruto.

* * *

_"PSSSSSSSST!" _

Sakura's eyes snapped open without a second's hesitation at the strange sound. She didn't move; didn't blink; she closed her eyes again slowly, feigning sleep, and listened carefully.

She was nestled between The two Tsins, Liu and Akihiko, who were sleeping soundly next to and in front of her. So she had no complaitnt really, becuase of the warmth they supplied her with.

She felt something slide over her arm, and she flew up to a sitting position, to see Lin sitting behind her. "Hey, Sakura-San...Um...you need to wake up." She flashed her ex sensei a nervous smile at the look she was shot. "Sorry for startling you..."

Inuzuka Kiba sniffed deeply, and then stopped in his tracks. He landed on a large branch, and Sasuke landed beside him in a low crouch. He was watching the Inu boy with interest. "Do not tell me you have lost the scent again." Lee asked, and looked up at the man next to him. Sasuke sniffed slightly, smelling perfume. Or something womanly. Suigetsu and Juugo landed on a branch a few feet away, looking on with worry etched into their ussually guarded faces.

"No...I haven't lost it...I got a new one..." He whispered, sniffing deeply once again. It's...It's...Sakura's scent..." Sasuke stood up, every muscle and sense in his body on instant alert.

"WHERE." He demanded, and looked around. "Which way."

Kiba sniffed once again, and looked around also. He pointed to their right. "West...Maybe six or seven miles from here..." Sasuke nodded, and looked to Suigetsu and Juugo.

He made a handsign. "Shadow-clone Jutsu!!"

Poof!

A bunshin appeared next to him, and leaped away in the direction that they originally intended to go. Kiba watched the Uchiha's replica leap from limb to limb. "Go. I'll catch up." The Uchiha confirmed.

"Sure thing, Uchiha." Kiba answered, and leaped away. Lee faltered alittle, looking west, worried about Sakura himself. Then, he gritted his teeth, and leaped away also.

--

Sakura was something flit across her line of vision, and she signalled to her team with her hands, telling htem to duck for cover. She went for a higher ground, and jumped into the canopy of the treetops, well hidden by the large branch she molded her body against. They had just looked over the place where Ishin and Hajime were captured. Spots of dried blood; flattened grass, the signs of a struggle; that was all. Nothing else. Then, they met up with Kakashi Hatake and Sai.

Flashback

_"Mist!! Land of the Waves?!" She shreiked, nearly ripping her hair out of her head as she gripped it tightly in her gloved fists. She met the copy Nin's calming stare, and calmed herself down. "Does...Does Naruto-Kun know of this yet...?"_

_"He should know if not by now." Kakashi answered. "Sai sent out an ink messenger and he should have gotten it by now. It was sent lastnight."_

_"We need to rest and wait for his orders here," Sai answered, and Kakashi nodded. Sai sat down on the ground, looking thuroughly exhausted. "We couldn't trace their scent anywhere...we have NOTHING...I have sent numerous amounts of ink replicas out into the forest in every possible direction that i thought that they would go...but we still found nothing, Sakura-San...I'm sorry..."_

_"I...It's all right, Sai-Kun..." She murmured, and put a hand on his shoulder. Liu and the others watched, and looked away. _

_"We will send a messenger with his orders. We should get them within the day...Go and check things out there, and we will get up with you." She nodded, smiling, and stood up. Kakashi took her arm. "And Sakura-San..."_

_"Eh...?" She gave him a questioning look, and he smiled warmly behind his mask. _

_"...Be careful...Naruto would kill everyone if something would happen to you...But I am afraid of the latter..." She smiled, knowing who the silver haired Jounin was talking about._

_"Hai!" And she and her team disappeared into a flurry of Sakura Blossoms._

end

--

As she hunched lower against the tree, her body flush against it, some one or something grabbed her ankle. She was suddenly thrown off the side of the tree, and and slammed down against another large branch. The breath was knocked out of her, and she swung out with a fist. It caught her attacker in the face, and sent him sprawling. She got up, holding the small of her back that was now aching ferociously. Then, she ducked, but didn't go down soon enough. She hit the tree again, and gasped loudly in pain. A hand was at her throat, constricting her airway, and she choked. She gripped the hand in hers, right at the wrist, and began squeezing hard, right at the pressure point that ran along the joint.

Then, the attacker loosened his hold, and she opened her eyes, seeing the suns rays reflecting haphazardly off of a kunai that was pressed tight against a muscled neck, just under the jugular. Then another joined it. Her eyes traveled up, her grip growing lax, and saw those oh so familiar Raven black bangs that hungs loosily in front of his face. The sun gave the raven locks that natural looking indigo blue highlight, and she coughed loudly as she gasped for air.

Liu and Akihiko stood to their attacker's rear, their kunais against his throat, at both sides. their arms came across his throat, bent at the elbow, crossing each other at the joint. "You know..." Liu growled, "We were the bait here. But you deliberately went after Hime-Chan. What the hell are you? You weren't supposed to see through our diversion."

"No way you could've seen through that one, asshole." Akihiko murmured, tightening the grip on his kunai, and pushing it deeper into the skin, drawing a small bead of blood. It ran down the black, shiny blade, and then went down his neck in a small line. Sakura jsut sat there on her back, cursing herself, and in total shock.

The large hands that gripped her throat and held her down were suddenly gone. the Raven haired man suddenly spun, and was holding Liu and Akihiko by the collar of their ANBU Vests. He whirled around, taking them around with him, and threw them through the air. They were sent flying, and they hit the trees a few feet away. Sakura sat up, and put a hand to her back, her chakra flowing into her hands, healing it as quick as she could.

Then, before she could shout a warning, Lin came flying out of the trees, and lashed out with a well muscled, long leg. It was a finishing blow, meant to bring death to the enemy. But, as she lashed out, bringing her ankle and leg down toward the man's head, he caught it, taking the blow with his arm as he grabbed her by the ankle. He twisted around again, and she went with him as he threw her down toward the ground. She hit it, hard. THey all made to get up again and go for him once more, but they stopped, and stared at him in sudden awe.

Glowing, blood red pools met their own eyes, and three tomoe bordered his pupils, clearly visible, and perfectly shaped. "I can see through anything." He growled.

Later...

_So...this is the infamous Otokage...Uchiha Sasuke...Hm...He made a damn good entrance, I'll say..._Akihiko told himself, as he stood slowly to go and join Lin on her watch. _Too cool..._

_Smug ass bastard..._Liu thought, grinding his teeth, and staring up at the stars. He and Akihiko were supposed to be sleeping, but they couldn't._ making that kinda entrance to show us all up...what a tight wad...who the fuck does that...? what a show off..._

--

Sakura sat on her blanket, and stared into the fire. She knew that Sasuke was mad at her. She could feel his anger from where she sat, at least ten feet away.Liu and Akihiko were sleeping (presumably) Ten of fifteen feet away.

Sasuke was sitting across from her, staring into the red and orange-blue flames that burned between them. His ink-black obsidian eyes focused on the embers, giving those apathetic looking orbs a strange, devilish look. It gave her an eery feeling. She saw nothing but raw, held in check anger within those depths.

_Usually he isn't so damned easy to read...Honest to say, He is scaring me a little bit..._ She told herself.

**_Then say something to him. _**Her inner told her.

_Easier said than done, you know...?_ She mused.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry, Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, staring down at her hands. Her knees were pulled up to her breasts, and she hugged them.

"Hn..." He didn't even look at her when he grunted his reply. She fidgeted, and the silence was killing her.

"Sasuke-Kun...I talked to Sai and Kakashi...Pakkun couldn't get a scent...they...they were Water Nin like Suigetsu...from the Land of Waves..."

"Hn." Still, not even a glance. He picked up a small twig, broke it with a clean sounding snap, and she winced at the sharp sound. He then tossed it into the fire and watched the flames consume it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then stood up and picked her blanket up. She wanted to go and sleep. Not waste her breath on him. Not when he was irritable. She turned to leave, turning her back to him, and then heard him whisper something.

"I could kill him..." She froze, eyes wide. She stayed where she was, not moving an inch. "I could...after how you disappeared like you did...and he knew where you were...and didn't even fucking tell me..." She turned around, to see him standing there, staring down at the ground. She chose to wisely stay quiet.

"Ishin is gone..."Then Suigetsu informs me that you disappeared also...I...I didn't...I didn't know what to think..." He looked away from her, off to the left, unable to look at her as he said those words, and stared into oblivion. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that Karin had taken their youngest son too. "I was afraid..."

"..." She stared at him.

"I thought...I thought that I lost you too..." He wanted to say. But, instead, it came out as, "I thought you walked out and would never come back..."

The sudden, harsh sounding crack of her palm meeting his cheek echoed through the forest around them. It sounded like a horsewhip. Liu decided NOT to look at the source of the sound, and kept his eyes up toward the sky, in order to resist temptation to look. Akihiko and Lin stared off into a southern direction, afraid of getting an ass kicking by either one of the Uchihas. They didn't want to find out which temper was worse.

Sasuke kept his charcoal black eyes averted from her face, and his arms hung at his sides. An angry red handprint marred his cheek, contrasting perfectly with his lightly tanned skin. "How dare you, Sasuke Uchiha..." She whispered, and she turned around, leaving the Uchiha standing there, his face turned to the right, stunned. She snatched her blanket up, and then made her way over to her sleeping space, far away from the fire and the others.

The next morning...

Hajime sat up slowly, feeling pain coursing through his body. _Holy crap, _He thought. _My body...my head...My..._

Everything suddenly came back to him and sent his head reeling. _Ishin!!_ He mentally screamed. As he thought of his friend, a small moan registered into his brain housing group. He frantically loooked around, trying and failing desperately to see through the curtain of darkness that seemed to envelope him.

"Ishin...Ishin!" He hoarsely yelled, his voice breaking.

"Brother...?" Came a hushed whisper, and Hajime froze. "Ishin...Ishin is...he's hurt, Hajime-Kun...He..."

"Amaya...?? How..." He moved forward as she whipsered something unintelligable, and he stretched a hand out. "Where are you...?"

Then he felt her small leg, and she wimpered. "Ishin's hurt..." His eyes then started to adjust to the inky blackness around them, and he looked up at her face, seeing the unrestrained fear and pain in her eyes.

She was cradling a wounded, writhing, moaning Uchiha. His head rested in her lap, her hand running soothingly through those raven, sweaty locks, her other hand gripping his own that was squeezing hers unrelentlessly. The boy's mouth hung open, and he was struggling to breathe.

"I...I don't know what to do, Hajime-Kun..." She murmured, and before he could ansewr, Ishin tensed in her lap, and grabbed at his neck with a howl of pain.

"Aaaaah!!" Hajime bit his lip, and pulled his friend's hand away. He saw the now purple, blackish bruise that was on his skin, at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Something bit him..." He murmured. His younger sister nodded, and Hajime looked at her closely, seeing the shimmer of tears that trailed down her face. They fell on the Uchiha's cheeks, and ran down toward his ears. It seemed to calm him, oddly, and he stopped writhing against her and relaxed slowly. She then continued what she was doing with her hands. His harsh breathing seemed to echoe through his head.

"We gotta get outta here, Amaya..." He whispered. "..." He stood up, and looked around, finally able to see the cracks in the hut that they were in. "There's gotta be a weak point. They put some kind of Jutsu on this thing...I can feel the chakra...No wonder I am so weak...Shit..."

--

Sakura stood at the water's edge, and looked outinto the distance. Thesun was just coming up into the horizon, and she squinted, trying to see the island that stood far out into the distance. The ocean shimmered in the sun light, and the others watched as well, hoping that they wouldn't be too late. She glanced over to her husband, who was crouched down on one knee, the other bent, with a fore arm blanced on it.

He stared out into the horizon, with blood red eyes, his three tomoe clearly visible around his pupils. She could tell that he was thinking, but she couldn't read his face. He'd clammed up once again. She stared over at him, marveling at how handsome he was, even when he was pissed. Then, she blanched as his ruby red eyes slid over her way, and fixed on her own.

She froze, and then looked away. Sasuke stood, and put a hand on his kusinagi, sending a glance backwards, then to Sakura.

_I can't believe he took this long...but at least the old man won't be late this time...I would kill him if he was..._ He thought, and scowled as he looked out into the distance, seeing what the others couldn't.

Sakura suddenly felt a large breeze whip at her hair, and Suigetsu and Juugoleaped away, across the water, leaving small ripples across the water in their wake. Sasuke was in the lead. "Sasuke-Kun!! Where the hell are you going!!" Then, her question was answered when She saw Sai and Kakashi flit past her, and she followed.

She caught up with Sasuke, who was still in the lead, and then ran beside him as the different sized assortment of islands came into view.

--

THey silently and quickly made their way into the forest, paying great attention to their surroundings. Sakura seemed to have a bad feeling about the whole place in general. She didn't like it at all. Sasuke was like a wraith, jumping in and out of the shadows, with his old team follwing. Liu, Akihiko and Lin followed her. Sai and Kakashi took up the rear, then everyone split up and went in seperate directions.

Team Sakura West, The Sound South, and Kakashi East. one of them was bound to find something, and before any action was to be taken, the others had to be notified, just as a precaution.

A few hours later...

"I don't like this place at all, Hime-Chan..." Liu muttered, as he landed silently beside her. The moon was gone, leaving them all enveloped in the darkened confines of nature. Sakura's alarm bell seemed to be ringing the whole time, and she took extra care to pay attention to her surroundings and watch where and what she was stepping on.

_Only five days...we have to find him...I'm coming, Ishin..._

Then, as they set off again, a huge explosion went off to their left, and the shocking force of the blast sent everyone of the Leaf Nin flying to the right. Lin smacked her head on the hardened bark of the tree, and fell like a limp ragdoll to the forest floor thirty feet below.

"LIN!!" Liu yelled, and leaped toward his team mate. He caught her in his arms, bridal style, and landed on a lower branch. He looked back to his team leader, and Sakura and Akihiko were crouched down together, staring at the source of the explosion.

"What the...!?" Je couldn't look out of the corner of his eye due to the porcialian cat mask, and then turned halfway around just in time to see a giant pincher come flying at him. "SHIT!" He dodged in the nick of time, falling off of the branch, and caught himself with a hand on it before he fell to far. He swung around, and leaped away, gaining the momentum he needed to make it to the next branch.

Sakura then lunged at the beast. "Eat this, you fucker!!" She twisted beautifully into the air, doing a front flip, and stretched out a long leg as she concentrated all of her chakra into it. The centipede took the hit full in its disgustingly deformed face, and it was sent crashing into the ground.It landed into the same deep crater that it just made, and Sakura leaped away as the clouds of dirt and grime floated and billowed out into the air.

"Bastard...!" She muttered, and looked back at her team. "Are you guys all right?"

They nodded, and Liu cuddled Lin against his chest, pulling her mask off her face and tucking it into his pocket. "Hey...Lin! Don't make me slap you stupid, you idiot!" He growled, and she immedietly opened her eyes, and gasped loudly in pain, her hand shooting to the back of her head.

"You picked a good time to pass out..." Liu finished. "If it weren't for me and Hime-Chan here, you would've probrably been a five star meal for our little 8000 legged freak of a friend here..." Sakura leaped up, and looked down at her pupil and friend.

"You're all right...?" She asked, and Lin Sat up, shoving Liu off the branch and away from her.

"Hai. Let's go..." She rubbed her head as she slipped her porcelian mask on once again, and leaped away with the pinkette. Liu growled, blushing at the show of affection he let out, and Akihiko giggled madly as he took up the rear this time.

--

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She ducked behind a tree, and looked down on the ground. She had heard it. Faintly, but she heard it. Soft footsteps. She peeked around the round tree she stood behind, and saw two civilian males, and two women. _I'll have to do it...THey look like they have no affiliation...but...but I can't chance it...I have to..._She told herself, trying to sum up the courage to do what she needed.

She leaped down, nearly invisible as she used her Shousen Jutsu, (Body Flicker Technique) and landed behind one of the men with a kunai at his throat. The three others were right behind her, catching hold of the other three. "Where is the closest village?" She asked in a low voice. The man tensed, and let out a shaky whisper.

"Its a few miles from here...What do you want from us...? We are just simple fishermen..." He whimpered.

Akihiko scoffed. "Fishermen? Cheh...Try me again." He had taken note that they weren't carrying anything with them that had to do with fish. "Wouldn't you make your profits from the surrounding villages? We saw no boats, nothing. Plus, you lame ass, you're missing everything that has to do with a fish. Don't bullshit me." He pushed his own katana deeper into the female's skin, and she didn't move. She snickered.

Then the others laughed with her.

"...?" Then, Sakura's team leaped away, and Sakura made the well known handsign. "Kai!!"

They were all released from the genjutstu, and they loooked around at the laughter that seemed to echoe through the forest. Akihiko smirked. "I'll take her." He muttered, and then leaped away.

Sakura crouched down low as the rest of her team split up and disappeared.

--

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo also made their way into some cover, as Sasuke's extra sensitive ears picked up the soft footfalls of footsteps. He activated his Sharingan, and saw the four people walking beneath the limb that he stood on, as if not hearing him or seeing his sillhuoetted figure.

"Tch..." He leaped off the branch, seeing through the Genjutsu, and a female Nin landed right where he just was, breaking the branch off with monstrous stength. "Huh..." He glared up at the female, and sneered. "Think you can beat me at Genjutsu then?"

Juugo's black curse seal seemed to envelope his body, and he was sent on a rampage. Suigetsu didn't even bother with holding him back until their battle was over. Sasuke would seal his anger once again, after the fight was over.

--

Sai and Kakashi made their way West, and heard some sort of unsusual activity out northward. It was still in their general direction for patrol, but they couldn't help but change their path a few degrees. Kakashi made a silent hand signal to Sai, and the Raven haired young man slipped around him to crouch low to a boulder, masking his chakra even lower, unsensed by the untrained mind. Kakahi peeked over the boulder, careful to keep his silver hair swept back out of sight.

A camp.

Old and young Nin walked together, entering small long tents, made for a temporary sleeping quarters.

A war camp. They all carried different asortments of weapons. Knives. SOme of their chakras were...to boggle the mind.

For prisoners. A large hut in the middle of the premises. He had a funny feeling that Ishin was going to be there. But getting there was too damned easy.

This was for Nin who would fight a battle, and invade an opposing village.

The older Jounin put two and two together, and turned to Sai. "THey're planning on invading the Leaf...! Sai, we have to inform the others, and we have to get in there and find Ishin. Hajime and Amaya too. First...we have to sneak off once again...and you must send an ink bird..." Sai nodded in agreement and understanding, and the two Jounin slipped backwards and into the shadows, keeping their chakra masked low.

--

"Chanaroo!!" Sakura yelled, as she came down out of the sky, with Lin following close behind. The Nin under them couldn't avoid both of their deathly blows. Sakura's fist hit the ground, sending the man flying as the ground began to split and break apart, and fly up into his face. He was sent up into the air by the shockwaves that seemed to vibrate through the ground, and Lin pulled a swift and powerful uppercut, catching him in the chin, sending him farther up into the air.

Then, the Nin looked down with a slight smirk as he went higher into the air.

"Gotcha." he spat. Then, he made the nessecary handsigns, and Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Lin! Move!!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!!"

A huge bullet formed at the opponent's mouth, and the two Kunoichi managed to dodge to the right as the projectile went flying past their heads. The man laughed, and repeated his hand signs again and again, until she and Sakura had taken shelter behind a large rock, to regain their breath and come up with a strategy.

--

Akihiko backed up a few steps, staring the young kunoichi down. "Huh. For you to be attacking us head on, we must be close to something that is going down...I'll give you a fair warning, just becuase you're a girl, I won't go easy on you." The girl growled at him, then disappeared. He was emmedietly cast into darkness, and his surroundings seemed to melt together.

"ah...she's good...a Genjutsu, Huh...?" He muttered, and looked around as the colors around him swirled together into a midnight, star streaked whirpool. "Let's see what you're made of..."

Then she appeared in front of him, and then smiled evilly. "You're so cute wen you get mad..." She murmured, and Akihiko unsheathed a katana from the sheath on his back, and sliced her image in half.

"You don't get it do you, boy...?" She murmured, her voice echoeing through the darkened confines around him. He looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the source of direction that it came from.

"Get you? Hell no. I don't even understand my Sensei's motives..." He smirked. "YOu Mist Nin confuse me more...Ugly, brutish females and scrawny ass idiots for Nin..."

She suddenly came out of nowhere, and then aimed a kunai into his back, but he managed to dodge it. It made a deep scratch on the side of his face mask, but he snorted. "You see," She said, disappearing once again. "Kokuangyo no Jutsu...My special technique...It shrouds you in complete and total darkness, and you can't see my attacks...even if they are right in front of you face!!"

She appeared in front of him again, and slammed her kunai into his throat.

--

Liu watched the man as he lunged, and he jumped to the left as he saw the scythe pulled out of thin air. The moon reflected of of the finely honed blade, and he dodged tohe blow that was meant to decapitate him. he then bent over at his knees, ducking down once again, to avoid the katana that was thrust foreward toward his back. He then grabbed the hilt of the sword, pulled hard, sending a his katana into the woman's middle as she was yanked off of her feet, and then threw her at the opposing man as she disappeared with a loud pop.

"Huh...A bunshin. No wonder this is so damned easy. This is an insult to my strength and ability." He scoffed, and lunged for the Nin with the scythe. He suddenly hesitated, and then bent over backwards and flipped back to avoid that sharpened blade of metal.

* * *

Sai tied the small scroll to the ink bird's smooth leg, and then stood, releasing the creature. It flew away and split into four different parts, and went North, South, East, and West. It then disappeared as it flew at a high speed to get to the others.

Sai nodded to Kakashi, and then they silently leaped over the tree branches once more to go and infiltrate the small encampment a few miles ahead of them.

They crouched down low in the shadows, making sure they kept their chakr well hidden. They watched as the gaurds and other weaker Nin walked around, and looked to their corner, but didn't see them. Sai then summed up as little Chakra as possible, and a small rat pulled itself off of the small scroll that he unraveled. It looked around, and started a mad scuttle across the small pathway that led to one of the large huts.

Sai held his breath as he then watched his creation slip underneath the covered frame. It got in safely. Now, it had to remain undetected. Kakashi let out a silent breath of air, and closed his eyes. _Now...we wait..._ He thought to himself. He wanted to look into that tent using his Sharingan, but if he even uncovered it, his building chakra would alert the other Nin to their hidden position.

--

Ishin suddenly sat up, gasping for air, an looked around with a wild, animalistic look in his eyes. He tried to stand then fell over, and then a hand suddenly rested on his arm, trying to pull him back. He wrenched away, and then tried to get away once again. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Ishin...Ishin, stop it, It's me!! It's Amaya...I want to help you...Please, Ishin..." He relaxed, but then he felt an evil presence, and his neck suddenly started throbbing in pain. Then it was like a hellfire was licking at his body. He hurt all over. He succeeded in standing this time, and made it to the door. THere was a chakra limiter on his ankle.

So, he couldn't use a jutsu to get out. He would have to use what he had left in the phisical sense. And he knew that it wasn't much. He still hadn't processed the fact that His best friend and sister was here. He wanted out. His mind raced, and he fell over again, and shoved at the door, suceeding in busting it. The door fell over backwards, and he stumbled out.

--

Sai's eyes widened in shock when he saw Sakura and Sasuke's eldest son. He looked sick. on the brink of death. He glanced over at Kakashi, and then didn't even wait for his approval.

As one of the gaurds came over to him and pulled him up by the hair, Sai came up under the boy, and struck out with his leg. He sent his foot into the man's stomach, and it sent him flying, making him drop the Uchiha. Sai caught him, made a handsign, and flicked his brush over another small scroll that he held with his free hand. A huge pheonix slowly rose off of the scroll, and screeched loudly, makin gall the other Nin cover their ears as they were deafened. Harsh and broken screams filled the air, and they all fell over as Kakashi hatake quickly got in and out of th hut, holding the Hokage's own offspring in his arms. Then, they leaped away, and disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces thta they had just been there.

"Sai." Kakashi stopped, and took a breath. "I need oyu to take these two back to Konohagakure. I have to stay. Ishin will not make it back to Konoha...He will die...THe only person that can save him is his mother...Its a three day journey...he will day in less than one or two. I have to take him to Sakura-San..."

Sai turned to look at him. "Hai. I understand." Then the raven haired man disappeared, and Kakashi turned to the west.

Ishin mumbled something incoherent as Kakashi tightened his hold on the older Jounin's vest clad back, and Kakashi, for the first time, was uncertian about the outcome of this one.

* * *

You guys are going to hate me... but yah, I had to do the cliffy thingy again...lmao...But I gotta get ready for a date! muwahhahhaa!! see!! I have a life!!

But Next week, I'll update again, and you'll all luv me again!!

PLEASE, no flames.

lmao

UchihaSanNin

R/R!! Its you guys who keep me going!!

and if their are any spelling erors, Im sorry. I plan on revising this and Unwanted Desire when I finshi with this one. SOOO...just bear with me...!!


	9. Chapter 9

Death and rebirth

Chapter 9

UchihaSanNin does not own Naruto, does own the imagination to come up with these Great (As ppl say) fanfics!

:)

UchaSanNin

* * *

"Juugo. Stop it." Sasuke bit out, staring the red head that was now fully consumed by his cursed seal in the eyes. He immediately began to calm down, and he slowly began to take deep breaths, and grow lax and lean back against the water nin behind him.

Sasuke looked away to the Southern region when the bunshins disappeared. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting. Sai should've sent a bird out to meet them, and they had to hold their position until then. He wondered where Sakura was, and worried if she was all right. Then he looked up, seeing a small dot crossing the sky. Sai's Ninpou creation.

As he reached for the note, the raven like bird exploded and soaked into the paper. He quickly unfolded it, with Suigetsu hanging his face over his shoulder, and stared at the quickly scrawled chicken scratch that was on the roughened surface.

:

_We found the main camp. We have taken action, and have found and taken Ishin, Amaya, and Hajime. Ishin needs immediate medical attention. He won't make it to The Leaf. Find Kakashi. He is just south of the camp; he is now heading in your direction. I have The Hokage's own. Be careful. The Encampment has become aware of intruders._

_Sai_

:

Sasuke shoved Suigetsu away from him and crumbled the thin paper into his fist. Then, as Suigetsu tried to hail him down, he leaped away and searched for his wife in frustration.

--

Sakura smirked, and the bunshin that she and Lin were fighting disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"You did well, Lin..." She smiled, and gave her student and teammate a thumbs up. "Just don't make such a delay in that last blow next time...It could cost you..."

"Hai!" She smiled back, and took a deep breath. "Where is Akihiko and Liu?"

"..." Sakura fell silent, an looked around, instantly alert. "Let's go."

--

Akihiko felt his throat and muscle being shredded, and he fell back to the ground, writhing and making futile attempts at cries of pain. His throat was bleeding badly, and he couldn't stop it no matter how much he pawed and grasped his throat. He felt his oxygen leaving his lungs and body, leaving him feeling heavy. Then, he saw the Genjutsu seem to lift from his mind, and his surroundings reappeared around him. He layed there as the woman came up to him and stood over him.

Then the real Leaf Nin appeared at her back, and then sent his katana through her neck. Her body immediately disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Huh..." he scoffed once more as his bloody and suffocating copy disappeared, leaving a small and lumpy looking log in it's place. "Fucking kidding. THAT was a damned Bunshin? More powerful than usual...Fucking Mist Nin..."

He sheathed his katana at his back, and scowled, seeing Liu come his way, followed by the rest of his team. "Oi!!" Liu yelled, "You okay, Akihiko!?"

"Just fine, Brother." He replied. He looked up, seeing something black suddenly go across his line of vision. "Hey. Sai's Ninpou." THey all looked up as they landed on the branch with him, and the raven copy flew down toward Sakura, and exploded as it made contact with her skin. She opened the letter.

:

_We found the main camp. We have taken action, and have found and taken Ishin, Amaya, and Hajime. Ishin needs immediate medical attention. He won't make it to The Leaf. Find Kakashi. He is just south of the camp; he is now heading in your direction. I have The Hokage's own. Be careful. The Encampment has become aware of intruders._

_Sai_

_:_

"They have Ishin...?" she nearly yelled in a squeaky voice, and they all looked back at her, with stunned looks. "We have to get to them...fast...!"

"I-Is he okay...?" Lin asked, and Akihiko grimaced at the slight look of apprehension and fear on her face.

"If...If he...If he doesn't...ll fucking kill whoever did it to him..." She growled, and then turned and leaped away in the direction that the bird came from.

--

Kiba rode on Akamaru's back as he and Lee leaped through the trees. He and his Nin dog could smell the poison before they knew who it was. THey were now headed toward the smell, afraid of the outcome, and hoping to help. Lee leaped by his side, never faltering, bound and determined to get there and see his beloved Sakura and her son. Kiba knew that his friend felt guilty about all of this. He could tell that his conscious was reprimanding him for it. But the man couldn't help it. It was in his nature.

It was just how Lee was.

Kiba smiled, then scowled once again as he took a deep breath through his nose, drinking in the nauseating smell of that poison, then was finally able to sort out Sakura, Lin, Akihiko, and Liu's scent. Then Sasuke and his team. And Kakashi. He just couldn't smell it at first due to that poisonous scent. It seemed to cloud his senses. He hated that smell.

The three different teams were fixing to converge together.

--

Kakashi set Ishin down on his back, letting him settle down in the soft grass. he was rapidly gasping for breath, and The older Jounin couldn't miss the huge bruising that was on the right side of his neck. It looked painful and horrible. _They poisoned him...? Why ...who...We all figured that they would keep him for some other purpose...Like collateral...or something... _He thought. _Ishin...Your mother is never going to let you out of her sight until your in your late fifties...Forget romance...Huh..._He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. He knew that see would be hovering over him from this moment on, after she healed him. But...That was if she could. HE'D never seen a poison like this.

a flash of pink ran out of the corner of his grey eyes, and then Sakura was down on the ground with him, and so was Sasuke. He was crouched down beside her, and staring down at his son, and The Copy Nin could see the despair in his eyes. "He's not dead...He's barely alive...I got to him at the best time, I would say...Sakura...is there anything that I can do?"

Sakura was struck dumb for a second. Then she looked up and frowned. "I need water. Lots of it."

Later...

Sakura felt Sasuke's nervousness from across the clearing. They'd set up a small camp there, where it had some small trees to hid in in case it came to being discovered. She was sitting under one of the larger trees, keeping Ishin out of the sun, and with the large bowl of water placed beside her. She dipped her hand into the surface, infused it with chakra, and it came out of the bowl and onto her hand as she lifted it. She placed her water logged hand on her sons chest, close to his collar bone, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

_Please...Let this work...Please...Kami..._She forced her chakra into the boy's body, through the large sized incision that ran over the pectoral muscle. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on the mental picture from her chakra, seeing the poison that ran in his bloodstream, through the chambers of his heart, and everywhere else. Then she opened her eyes, to see obsidian orbs staring into hers.

"Sakura...I'm here...Do it..." Sasuke whispered, and she bit back a sob of fear. She was afraid that her efforts wouldn't be enough. Doing this procedure, no matter how beneficial, risked his life. He was nearly dead. She clammed up once more, and then forced her chakra into his body once again. Kiba watched intently, hovering over her like a curious puppy. Sasuke sat in front of her the whole time, watching her work fervently. He said nothing more.

She leaned back and sat on her bottom, tired as hell now. She'd gotten the last vestiges of the poison out of his vital organs, but the small amount that was in his blood stream still concerned her. He would have to get his blood filtered, to extract the remaining amount.. She did all that she could do. She noticed that he had used her training well. He'd managed to get alot of the poison out of his bloodstream, and keep it from getting to anything else. There was a medic in the boy yet, even though Sasuke didn't like the idea of his son being some type of healer.

It was exactly what she would do when in battle or if poisoned. block it off from the unaffected ares. She never knew that she did it. It was instinct.

The young Uchiha was breathing slowly once more, and was sweating profusely. That was sorta a good sign. His fever was gone, and now, she could rest and breath easy for a little while, until she dubbed it safe enough to move him to the village of Leaves.

--

Sasuke refused to admit it, but he was fixing to break down. anger, sadness, disbelief, and hate seemed to flow through his whole being. He was going to kill Karin. If Sakura didn't get to her first. He could feel the anger radiating off of her body. hence why he was sitting in a tree tapping his foot in nervous apprehension. He leaned back against the tree trunk, and stared out into oblivion. the moon was gone, leaving the stars to light the sky. Sakura sat beside Ishin, and watched him sleep. His breathing had returned to its normal steady pace, and Sasuke had relaxed a bit at hearing that.

He stood up, and looked down at his wife and son.

He was leaving.

He looked down at Sakura as he stood over her. She was sleeping soundly, and her face was facing the sky. Ishin was cuddled up next to her in her arms, and couldn't help but smile. He ran a hand over her cheek, and slowly moved away. Suigetsu and Juugo suddenly appeared at his side, and he turned to face them. "This is my fight. Not Konoha's.....they have nothing to do with this anymore. The Mist still has my son. And I plan to do something about it. If you wish to come with me, then let's go...."

His body flickered, and then the other two twisted around like smoke in the wind, and faded into nothing.

--

Karin watched the small three year old writhe around on the floor. It was cold, and the only thing he had to cover him with was a thin blanket that he had long since kicked away in frustration. She had watched him now for a few hours, and he was screaming bloody murder. SHe stared down at the Uchiha's youngest, with a look of utter contempt.

She watched the young boy shiver, and sneered. _And now, Sasuke-Kun...you will pay for denying me of what I have wanted. You lost your chance at happiness with me, so you lose someone that you love...._ She looked away, and walked off.

--

The first thing that seemed to register in his rage clouded mind was that oh so familiar screaming. He closed his eyes, and then blinked rapidly for a few seconds, then looked around with those blood red eyes. He saw a young child lying in the grass, just three or for feet away from where they were hiding, completely covered by the darkened shadows that were cast by the trees and huts before them. "SOnofabitch...." He snarled, and without a second thought, he leaped out of cover, and went for his youngest son.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**BOOM!!!!**_

The whole earth seemed to shake underneath the Leaf Nin. Sakura leaped unsteadily to her feet, and then looked around frantically. Ishin was still beside her. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Lin, Akihiko, Liu, and Kakashi stood there, looking around. The ground then stopped shaking after a god few seconds, and Sakura put a hand on the grass covered earth below her. Vibrations were still being carried through its surface. "Sasuke...." She murmured. "Lee!"

The said boy turned to her, and went to rapt attention. "Yes?!" She looked back at him, and took a deep breath.

"You and Sai take the Northwest. Kiba, Akamaru, Please....Take Ishin back to Konoha. He isn't safe here." She then leaped up into a tree, with her team following close behind, as Kiba began to protest.

"Sakura, NO!" He yelled, then growled in frustration. She was already gone. "Shit!" Then Kakashi looked over at him.

"You heard him, Kiba; Akamaru. Get going." Kiba growled at the order, and picked the boy up. They all disappeared at the same time, but going in two completely different directions.

--

Sasuke's body covered Hikaru's much smaller one, and he had taken the hit that was meant for the young child. Suigetsu and Juugo stood by him, facing out, to repel any other attacks that would now come at their leader's exposed back. Hikaru was screaming once again, and Sasuke had an arm around the boy's back. Sasuke felt the blood soaking into his hakama, and he grimaced. He didn't feel any pain yet. But after his heart rate would slow, he would feel it then. And it wouldn't be pleasant.

He slowly sat up, and straightened his tall frame, keeping his arm around his son. He turned to Suigetsu and Juugo, who stood at his back, and glared past them to the group of Nin that stood a hundred yards away. His right hand then strayed to his chukotu, and his hold tightened on Hikaru, who whimpered loudly.

"Every thing's going to be fine, Hikaru....Daddy's here, now...." He murmured, and then Juugo took the boy from him. "Get him back to Konoha before Sakura gets here. Go."

"Hai." Juugo then disappeared. Suigetsu sneered, and looked Sasuke up and down.

"You took a hit." He muttered. A serrated tooth stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and he smirked. "Just don't get in my way."

"Hn." Sasuke then lunged for the group of Nin, and Suigetsu followed, unsheathing his giant blade, Kubikiri Bōchō.

They both ran at top speed toward their opponents, the thirst for blood, revenge, and battle clouding all judgement and sense.

* * *

Sorry, I know......AGAIN, it's short.....Lmoa....BUT, I gotta do the suspense thing, I mean, what kind of author would I be if I didn't have it!? lol. Sorry guys. Till next time!

I just couldn't get to that 3000 mark...or even 4000 at that.....rrrrgh....idk. lmao. HAHAHA!!!

UchihaSanNin


	10. author's note

a little author's note:

Sorry guys this isnt a chappie. I gotta take a break. I am on Haitus!!!!!! ((for only a month, mind you....)) this next monday is my birthday....last weekend, ono June sixth, I got married......were moving into my house. SO.

Till the first of July, I am giving the imaginative portion of my mind a break. I have my own fictions to type up. I have an account on , and I hope that you gys would like to check it out. I will prolly work a little here and there on my fanfictions here, but I wont update. I just wanted to let you guys know.

I didn't want to be a snit and leave you guys in the dark.

Luv you all!

3

UchihaSanNin

If their are any questions to do with my fanfictions or my own fictions on fictionpress, just email me or send a private message.

3


	11. Chapter 10

Death and Rebirth

Chapter 10

* * *

UchihaSanNin does not own Naruto. But she does own the characters that are not affiliated with the creation of this series!!!!

Hello. Sorry that it took so long to update with this one. I have had writers block for so long, it is not even funny. guh.... =,= this sucks. lol. I know that I said for only one month. But I have no excuse. Heres what happened. Im writing on this story all the time to figgure out what I can pull out next then my mind goes all googoo, and gets retarded. so then I have to throw all of my writing away and start fresh. GAH! I hate this. writer's block SUCKS. I feel like one of those looney tunes episodes where daffy duck gets his head turned into a jackass. DX

UchihaSanNin

* * *

_Sasuke's body covered Hikaru's much smaller one, and he had taken the hit that was meant for the young child. Suigetsu and Juugo stood by him, facing out, to repel any other attacks that would now come at their leader's exposed back. Hikaru was screaming once again, and Sasuke had an arm around the boy's back. Sasuke felt the blood soaking into his hakama, and he grimaced. He didn't feel any pain yet. But after his heart rate would slow, he would feel it then. And it wouldn't be pleasant._

_He slowly sat up, and straightened his tall frame, keeping his arm around his son. He turned to Suigetsu and Juugo, who stood at his back, and glared past them to the group of Nin that stood a hundred yards away. His right hand then strayed to his chukotu, and his hold tightened on Hikaru, who whimpered loudly._

_"Every thing's going to be fine, Hikaru....Daddy's here, now...." He murmured, and then Juugo took the boy from him. "Get him back to Konoha before Sakura gets here. Go."_

_"Hai." Juugo then disappeared. Suigetsu sneered, and looked Sasuke up and down._

_"You took a hit." He muttered. A serrated tooth stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and he smirked. "Just don't get in my way."_

_"Hn." Sasuke then lunged for the group of Nin, and Suigetsu followed, unsheathing his giant blade, Kubikiri Hōchō._

_They both ran at top speed toward their opponents, the thirst for blood, revenge, and battle clouding all judgement and sense._

* * *

Sasuke ran at top speed toward the Mist Nin. His rage clouded his mind and sight. He swore that he could see red. He leaped into the air, and suddenly unvieled handfuls of senbon from his pouch on his thigh. "Chidori Senbon!!!!" Electrically charged senbon went flying everywhere, and agonized screams rent the air around the two apposing nin. As his feet hit the ground, Mist Nin converged around them, and he unsheathed his chukotu. He lashed out, letting his chakra flow into the blade, creating an electrical charge. blood sprayed everywhere it struck, and Sasuke smiled cynically.

--

Sakura and Sai ran through the trees, and saw Juugo. Liu, Lin, and Akihiko ran as fast as they could to keep up, but was a few yards behind. "What's going on Sai!" She yelled, as she cuaght up with Sakura and said boy.

"It seems as though Sasuke has started the war that the Land of Waves had been preparing for." He answered nonchalantly. Sakura sped up as a feeling of apprehension went through her.

She ran ahead of everyone, and stopped fast as she hit the edge of the thick forest.

--

Sasuke stood in the middle of the large clearing, with wasted bodies all around him. Blood was everywhere, and Suigetsu wasn't far away, staring at his team leader. Sakura saw him and watched as the Uchiha picked a fatally wounded man by the collar of his shirt. He brought him up to face level, and snarled. "Where is Karin. And your Kage...? I have a few things that I would like to say to him." The man sneered at the Uchiha, and spat in his face. Sasuke glared daggers at his new victim and threw him clear across the clearing. He hit the ground underneath the tree that Sakura stood in, and She leaped down after her husband.

"Sasuke!" She screamed, "What have you done!!!?" She reached him, and yanked him around by the back of his sleeveless hakama. "Sasuke!"

He glared down a her, and she paused. "Sasuke....?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds when she saw the blood on his hakama. "You're hurt....how did this happen?" Lin, Liu, and Akihiko landed beside her, and looked around. "Here....let me take care of that..." She placed her hands on his stomach, and they glowed green for a few minutes.

He pulled away, perfectly healed. "Suigetsu....Find her." He growled, and didn't even spare Sakura a second glance or a thank you.

"Smug bastard," Liu muttered, and Sasuke glared at him. Liu glared back, then looked back at Sakura. "Hime-Chan, let's go."

--

Karin smiled, and looked over at the battlefield. The Mist Kage smiled cynically, and laughed qieutly. "Konohagakure has no idea fuckin fubared they really are......" He muttered. "I am really going to enjoy the destruction....."

Sasuke Uchihastalked through the empty camp. He sensed only a small number of weak chakra. one he recognized as Karin's, and the others he didn't know. Suigetsu tailed his leader, and sniggered. "Dude, your wife is seriously pissed the fuck off."

"Hn....."

--

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the Hokage's large office, wondering where that damned messenger bird was. He wondered if Sakura and Sasuke were all right. And what of Ishin? Hikaru? His own son and daughter?

He was nearing a blind panic. But he managed to hold the feeling down. He had to show that he could handle this. If He couldn't, then why would he even deserve to be Hokage?

He had to know what was going on. Just as he started to make his way toward the large oaken doors to his rear, a blurred blacked figure went across his line of vision. He threw the window open, and caught the bird in his hand. The hastily scrawled Kanji that was tied to the bird's scaled leg disappeared, and then the bird itself exploded. Naruto's blue eyes widened in disbelief as he read it's contents.

"Holy Shit...... Sasuke....?!" He let the letter fall from between his fingers, and it fluttered to the carpeted ground beside his feet. Then the Hokage disappeared.

--

Karin walked slowly out of the large tent. The blazing heat from the fire that was all around the war camp met her full on, and she visibly flinched. A flash of black came out of nowhere, and then, Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of her. She smiled, acting accordingly to plan.

She fell over in a heap, playing the helpless weakling she actually was. "Sasuke-Kun!" She shrieked, crawling forward, then coming up to her feet once again. She threw herself at him, and gasped when Sasuke's large hands caught her arms.

"You don't deserve to live." He breathed. He threw her away from him, and she landed in a heap onthe ground. The Uchiha stared down at her with a malicious look in his onyx orbs.

"Sasuke-Kun, you don't understand......he forced me to do this. I couldn't deny him! I had to take Hikaru and bring him.....!" He walked slowly toward her, and she started scooting backwards. "Sasuke-Kun-!!!!" He had her by the throat before she even knew it. He jerked her up and off the ground, above his head. He squeezed, hard, and she choked.

"Sasuke!!!!!!"

Sakura's voice. He loosened his hold momentarily, but tightened his grip once more. The pinkette came out of nowhere, and delivered a kick to the back of his leg, successfully breaking the choke hold he had on the ugly red fell over backwards, losing the feeling in his leg completely, and landed on the ground on his back. hard. Karin fell on top of him, and Sakura landed on her feet next to them.

"Get the fuck off of him, you idiot." She grabbed a hank of Karin's choppy red hair, and yanked her away from her husband. She threw her to the rear, and looked down at Sasuke. "That's enough." She commanded.

He gave her a scathing look, and then grimaced as the blood started circulating into the lower regions of his left leg once again. He still couldn't feel the limb. But boy, did it hurt.

Sasuke glared at the redhead. "She took our sons. She's sided with the enemy. She tried to KILL Hikaru!" He yelled. Sakura blanched.

_Hikaru.....? How....? NO!!! _She sent an angry look down to Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His reply was forgotten when Karin started laughing. She turned around, seeing her holding something in her hands. her face was scratched and bleeding, probably from the force of the fall and Sakura throwing her. She cradled the object in her hands like she would something very fragile. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, and scowled.

"You know, I was saving this for something to use as a last resort. I'm going to feel bad for Juugo. He was such a nice young man. I was told to use this in Konoha...." A small trigger-like device was held in her left hand, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that....?" Sakura muttered. She helped Sasuke up to his good leg, and he leaned on her.

Karin's ugly sneer widened even more. "Sasuke-kun knows _exactly_what this is....." Sasuke's normally expressionless eyes widened in sudden apprehension.

He shoved away from Sakura, and fell over as he threw out his left leg, trying to break out into a run. He got up again, and clawed at the ground, as if trying to drag himself.

Karin's laugh gained a high pitch, and she squealed loudly. Then, the small button that was revealed to Sakura's eyes, was pressed down with a touch of the ugly woman's thumb. a loud click was, and Sakura threw a confused look at Sasuke as his anguished scream rent the air.

"!!!!!"

"Say good bye to Juugo. and _Anybody around him."_ Karin finished, laughing manically.

* * *

A loud scream reached Liu's ears, and he looked up as he sent a hard punch into the next weakling's face. It sent the larger man flying and he hit the ground on his ass. Akihiko froze, and Lin walked up to his right, stepping on wasted bodies, and looked to the south, in the direction of the scream.

"W-was.......was that......Uchiha-San?" She asked.

"It had to be...." Akihiko replied, "Sai and Lee are northeast form here. That sounded much closer. Hime-chan could be hurt!"

Liu jumped off into a running start, not answering, with worry etched over his normally calm visage. Lin followed suit.

Only to have pink come flying past.

Sakura turned her head back, slowing a little as her body twisted around to them. "find Juugo!! He's headed for Konoha!!!!! He has Hikaru! Hurry!!!!!!!!"

Lin and Liu turned as their sensei sped off, and split up. one to the right, the other to the left. Akihiko followed Sakura's trail.

--

"Sakura!!! You forgot to heal my fucking leg!!!!!!!" The injured Uchiha yelled out.

Sasuke growled. No matter how much chakra he pumped into his leg, he couldn't move it. And it was pissing him off even more.

_Sakura, you bitch!!!!!!!!!_

He sent a glare to the red head that was lying on the ground a few feet from him.

She had slammed her fist into her abdomen, successfully driving all the oxygen out of her body.

--

_Flashback_

_"You bitch!!!!" The Uchiha's wife yelled, and launched herself at the ugly redhead, letting out a loud battle cry. Karin had no time to dodge or feint. Sakura's chakra enfused fist slammed into her abdomen, and blood and saliva flew from her mouth. The ex-Sound Nin rose a few feet in the air with the force of the blow, then she fell to the ground. Sakura bent down to finish the job. _

_"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, his voice full of anguish. She froze, seeing that he was fine. _

_She thought that when Karin had pushed that trigger in, it had done something to Sasuke._

_"Find Juugo! He has Hikaru! You know what he can do when he changes! and that thing she had.....He can't control his anger....We have to stop him now....before he kills Hikaru! He's going to Konoha...Go!! Now!" _

_She then leaped past him, flying at top speed toward the trees, taking the route back toward Konoha._

_end of flashback._

_--_

He tried to stand again. Only to go crashing down to the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel the ground meet his face.

---

But it never happened. He was hoisted up by a pair of strong muscled arms. He looked up. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dobe?" He wondered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his brother of sorts and best friend. "huh. well, if you're gonna act that way, I won't save your ass next time." He growled.

"No. How did you get _here_." He hissed.

"They didn't call my dad the Konoha flash for nothin'." He grinned. Lee came up on Naruto's right, along with Sai, who was holding Karin over his shoulder.

"Hn..."

"Ready, Hokage-Sama." Sai shouted.

"Then let's go." Sasuke threw an arm around his friends shoulder's, letting him have his hands for the necessary hand signs. then, the four of them disappeared.

--

Sakura did everything to keep herself from sobbing. _Hikaru, where are you....!_

As she thought those words, she saw Juugo's large hulking form. His hands were on his head, as if trying to dig into his skull. He clenched his orange hair as if wanting to rip it out.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"

His yell made her wince.

"Juugo!" She yelled, seeing her baby boy lying on the ground. He was crying, and writhing in the blanket. She came up behind the crazed man, and as she ran by his left side, his arm appeared in front of her face.

_**Crunch!!!!!!!**_

She was sent flying, and she hit the ground rolling. Maniacal laughter reached her ears, and she slowly sat up. blood ran down her face. She lifted a hand, and felt her nose, only to find that it was broken. She clenched a fist, and stared at Juugo, who was now walking towards her with a menacing look on his face. His eyes were beginning to blacken, and his iris and pupils were beginning to turn a bright yellow.

"Juugo! Stop it, Please!" She yelled, quickly getting to her feet. "It's....It's me, Sakura Haruno! Your nurse!!! Remember!?" She dodged to the left as he leaped at her, and she made a run for it.

Juugo laughed loudly. a chill went up her spine. "I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!! Kill!!! Kill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura jumped off of the side of a tree, twisted her body, and pulled a handful of senbon out of her weapon's pouch on her thigh. She threw it with exact precision, and the sharpened needles embedded themselves into his large, muscled arms. He skidded to a stop in the wet dirt, and looked down at his now bleeding arms.

"That tickled. What else can you throw at me?"

Her eyes widened, then she concentrated all of her chakra into her arms, legs and feet. "This."

She tried to lure him away from her son, but Juugo seemed to figure out her plan. So, her only option left was to engage him where he was. She ran straight at him, with a determined look on her face. Then, as Juugo sneered, and reached out to grab her by the neck, she disappeared, as she drew a chakra infused fist back.

The forest was suddenly quiet. Then, the pinkette appeared behind him, and before he could turn, she slammed a leg into his back. It sent him foreward a few feet, sliding into the dirt, and he grunted in pain. His curse mark started growing. The black markings started to consume his skin, seeming to turn it into rock solid armor.

She disappeared again, and the reappeared in front of him, and threw a fist into his face. His head went backward, and he stepped backwards to keep his balance.

Then, she appeared once more; this time, above him. Her battle cry seemed to make the whole forest quake, and she laced her fingers together.

Chakra flowed into her fists at the last second, as she slammed them into his skull. A crack rang through the forest, reverberating off of the trees. Juugo fell to the ground, on his knees and face. he was out.

Sakura fell to one knee, holding her left wrist. She whimpered, and her face scrunched and twisted up into an expression of immense pain. Here wrist was now broken. She sent chakra through her body, toward the area of pain, and it instantly healed. She ran over to Hikaru, and scooped him up into her arms.

"Hikaru....!" She sobbed, and squeezed him to her. SHe pulled him away at arms length, to see if he was hurt, but there were only scrapes from where Juugo dropped him when the curse mark was released onto his mind and body. He was fine.

She then healed her broken nose, and winced in pain as it was set back into place.

A large amount of chakra suddenly started to spike behind her.

_Juugo.....how?? _She asked herself, and turned. Juugo was standing there, blood pouring from the head wound she gave him, and was smiling at her. He had officially lost it. The curse mark consumed his mind. He took a step towards her, and she turned Hikaru away from him. The small boy was still screaming, sensing the danger approaching once again. She put him down on the ground, on the other side of the tree, and cooed to him. Then she went back around, and stared the man down.

He took a running leap, coming at her at full speed.

She sent a fist into his face once again, but this time, even her chakra didn't help her. He kept coming. The blow glanced off of his cheek. His large hands were suddenly clasped around her throat.

She felt her life just ebbing away.

_I HAVE to protect Ishin.....Hikaru....._

_I can't move......_

_I can't breath....._

_Sas-Sasuke!_

She pumped the last vestiges of chakra into her hands, and shoved them onto the closest part of Juugo's blackened body she could reach: His chest. She sent that chakra into his body, and Juugo's grip on her throat relaxed.

Then, he screamed.

He dropped her, thus ending her assault on his insides.

"Sakura!!!!!!" Liu, Lin, and Akihiko dove at the pair. Sakura looked up. She shielded her face and body with an arm as Akihiko threw a leg out, catching the monster in the side of the head. Lin gave a loud battle cry, much like Sakura's own, and sent her fist into Juugo's neck. He was sent to her left a few feet, and he fell over.

Liu reached for his sensei as he hit the ground on his feet, and pulled her into his arms. Lin grabbed Hikaru, and they jumped away and landed into a tree.

He gently set Sakura down, and she wheezed. "You...can't stop him....." She whispered hoarsely. "The curse mark...."

Juugo stood up slowly, as if on cue. "What the fuck.....!?" Liu muttered under his breath.

Lin smiled, and pulled a scalpel out of her medic bag on her back. "Then I'll rip it off of him, Sensei." She made to leap off of the tree limb.

Akihiko reached out, diving for her hand. "Lin! NO!" He missed her hand, and she ignored his protest.

--

Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front of the girl. He grabbed her in one hand, and threw the Uchiha forward as he spun around. The Uchiha unsheathed his chukotu.

"Chidori Nagashi!!!!!!" The electrical current flowed frealy through the blade, and Sasuke narrowed his gaze on his target, who turned to him at the last minute.

"I'm sorry.....Juugo."

The blade slammed home, right into Juugo's middle. The large man's mouth gaped, and his eyes widened as blood started seeping out from between his thin lips. Sasuke withdrew his sword with brutal force as his feet connected with the dirt, and he tried to make his landing graceful. He took the brunt of it with his feet, and then feel on his ass. He used his chukotu to help him back up, leaning on it for support, as Juugo fell.

* * *

sorry reviewers, but Im must end it there! DX I can't wait to bring you the next chapter!!!!!! I will work on it and have it next week at best!!!!!!

Thankyou for sticking with me on all of my stories. I luv you guys. When you leave me reviews and I find them in my email, it just screams at me to update. lol. I Love to write and do these things, and when peoples leave good reviews and want more, it makes me love it all the more! all reviewers get COOKIES!!!!!!!!

PLZ review!

Uchihasannin


	12. Authors note

**An Author's note:**

Hey you guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating. my computer crashed, becuase my idiot sister decided to look at tramp stamps online. she sure as hell did get one, but she also put a very very difficult to destroy virus onto my computer. we had to wipe the whole computer clean. we are trying to figure out where we can get wordperfect or Word onto our computer, without paying out of our asses. BUT, back onto subject.....I have everything written down onto paper, and I will update when we get word. The FF edit/preview document is really fucking up, and everytime I save it, it deletes very important scenes, or freezes. SO......Unitl I can get a Word program......I can't update....

DX

Im sorry! I will as soon as I can.

UchihaSanNin


	13. Chapter 13

An Author's note... :

Dear readers, I am very sorry that I have not updated any of my storys as of late. I am currently working on all of them, and something else that I have typed up for the fictionpress website. I would like for you guys to check it out when i have a few chapters written out and planned. I am a poor planner, and for that I am terribly sorry. I am pregnant (Fifteen weeks sixteen this friday YAY) and I am SO freaking scatterbrained its not even funny anymore. Put it this way, an idian guy laughed at me becuase I oculdnt count my quarters right. :[ its terrible. BUT i will do my DAMNDEST to have this next chapter up for the healing of a konoha blossom and if I can, the rest of them, friday. My 16 week prego day present for you. lol. huh. allright. back to work.

XD

UchihaSanNin


	14. author update

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


	15. IM BACK :D

Dear reviewers...

UchihaSanNin is back. FINALLY. after a long year of loss and hardship, i beleive I am well enough to continue on with old hobbies. We moved out of our house, and further south alabama to the sticks. LITERALLY. and besides being freaked out a few times and having more responsibilities ( Rescued a 2 yr old boxer from a puppy mill, also rescued a straight Egyptian Arab with papers that can be trac ed back to the day...and rescued an African grey Parrot that kept me busy and talks to me 7 hours a day, seven days a week. not including the two boston terriers I already have.) :] all of my animals helped me bounce back, and idk what i would do without them. my email got hacked and I JUST got all of your reviews lastnight, and they all brought tears to my eyes. thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all of your support, thoughts and prayers. you all have also aided in my recovery from last year. Idk what i can do to thankyou, but I bet that the majority of you want this bitch to just update a chapter to show my gratitude. :D don't worry, it'll come. itll be about a week.

BUT Please review so that way I know you guys are still interested! I WILL put a chapter up. i will put a poll up for you guys to vote on which needs updating first. :]

A very healthy (Physically and mentally) UchihaSanNin


End file.
